Key of Eternal Darkness: Book One
by ArcticIceDragoon
Summary: Sphinx, Isis and Horus are apprentices under Master Imhotep and are sent on a mission to find the Blade of Osiris. Along the way: Horus vanishes, Prince Tut joins our hero's journey [in an unexpected way], meet new monsters, and dark secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter One:

The Mission

-¤-

_A small child wandered around Abydos. Her clothes were torn in various places giving others the impression that she was a beggar. The frightened child went to the middle part of Abydos and knocked on a random door. _

_"Come back later! I'm eating!" A female bird bellowed._

_The child's mouth began to water. She could smell the foods delicious aroma and knocked on the door once again._

_"I told you," The female bird said walking to the door, "I'm --" She opened the door to see no one there. "Hmm, I was certain someone was here." She said curiously._

_The child tugged at the bottom of her dress. The female bird looked down at the poverty-stricken child in disgust._

_"What do you want child?" The bird asked impatiently._

_"I…was wondering…if…you had…any…spare food?" The child asked innocently. Fear was present in her eyes, voice and posture._

_"No." The female bird said quickly, slamming the door in the child's face._

_The starving child hung her head in defeat and her shoulders dropped. She closed her eyes allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek. Turning around, she dragged her feet as she walked away._

_"Isis…" Hissed a dark mysterious voice._

_"W-Who's there?" The terrified child asked, her voice shaking with fear._

_"Isis…" The voice hissed again, this time louder._

_"Go away!" The child screamed running across the bridge._

_"ISIS!" Someone screamed._

Isis's eyes shoot open as she jolts out of her dream into an upright position on her bed. Her breathing is short and heavy as she quickly glances around her room, hoping to see the mysterious person from her dreams. To her dismay, she only spots her partner, Sphinx.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the demi-god; her voice quaking with fear.

"I'm here to get you up." Sphinx answers standing next to the bed.

"For what?" The demi-cat asks cluelessly.

"Isis, don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Typical…" Sphinx mumbles looking at the floor as he shakes his head back and forth.

"Oh shit!" Isis exclaims, her eyes widening as she throws the covers off of her and jumping out of bed.

"Now what?" Sphinx asks.

"I can't believe I forgot that we have to meet Master Imhotep today." The young apprentice replies while gathering her clothes.

"I'll let you get ready." The demi-god says nodding. "Once you're done, meet me downstairs." He walks out of his partner's room, shutting the door behind him to allow Isis to change.

After quickly changing into new clothes, fixing her hair, and putting on her jewelry, Isis rushes down the stairs to see Sphinx waiting by the door.

"Are you ready?" Sphinx asks his partner.

The demi-cat nods in response as Sphinx opens the door for her. "Thank you Sphinx." Isis says as she walks through the door.

Sphinx closely follows behind her as the two apprentices make their way through town towards Master Imhotep's Temple.

"Why do you think he summoned us?" Isis asks her partner while looking at all the shops in town as she passed by them.

"I honestly don't know. All he said is that it was urgent and to meet with him immediately." Sphinx answers back a bit clueless.

An awkward silence fell upon the two apprentices as they walk out of town and up a hill to the Temple. Once at the Temple doors, Sphinx and Isis look at each other upon entering.

The hallway is well designed with many hieroglyphics and jewels. Isis slowly walks down the hallways, stunned by the breathtaking beauty of the jewels.

"So … um … which jewel is your favorite?" Sphinx asks a bit nervously.

The demi-cat walks over to one of the walls and runs her index finger over her favorite jewel. "The Emerald."

Sphinx stands where he is and nods in head in response. "Come on."

Both apprentices walk down the hallway until they reach the main room. Their partner, Horus, and Master, Imhotep, were standing in the middle of the room; awaiting their arrival.

"Alas, you both are here." Master Imhotep says in a pleased tone.

Sphinx and Isis just nod in acknowledgment while walking into the center of the room; standing next to Horus. A ramp lies in front of the three apprentices with their master at the top.

"Now that all of you are here, I have some bad news. The time I feared has arrived; the darkness prophesied will soon descend upon us…and we need to be prepared." The Master begins eyeing his apprentices intently.

None of the apprentices dare to interrupt Imhotep during his speeches. Everyone knew that whatever their master had to say was important and was not going to be repeated. The apprentices listen very carefully, taking in the information.

"I have chosen you three because you have already proven you are my most worthy apprentices. The mission that you are about to embark on will be a test of your strength and abilities." Imhotep continues still eyeing his apprentices.

_'So this mission requires our strength and abilities. Looks like I'm gonna have to try and remember everything he taught us.'_ Isis thinks while her master takes a breath.

"Prepare yourselves, for the path ahead will be highly dangerous. I cannot guarantee safe passage, or that you will return alive." Master Imhotep says, his voice becoming very serious.

_'Well, that helps me feel much more confident.'_ Sphinx thinks sarcastically.

"But, you must go of your own choosing. Now is the time to stand down if you wish." He pauses, waiting to see if any one of his three apprentices will back down.

None of the apprentices say a word as they look amongst themselves. Shaking their heads, they give Imhotep their undivided attention once more. This was a sign that they have accepted the task. From here on out…there is NO turning back. It's either they make it out alive…or die.

"I see. Since you three have accepted the task, I will transport us to Uruk: the land of darkness." Imhotep walks down the ramp and stands in front of the three demi's. A holographic projection of a sword appears between them. "There, you will need to find the Blade of Osiris. An old and powerful sword protected by the demons of Uruk." The holographic sword disappears and Imhotep takes a couple steps forward.

"How are we going to get to the lands of Uruk?" Isis asks closing her eyes.

"I will transport you three there. Prepare yourselves for the journey…" The Master says conjuring a magic spell.

His three apprentices make a half circle around him as a white light surrounds all four of them. The white light disappears in an instant indicating that they have reached their destination.

The outskirts of the Uruk Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Two:

The Outskirts of Uruk

-¤-

The Master and his three apprentices stand on the outskirts of the Uruk Castle. Horus looks bored and doesn't pay any attention as Isis and Sphinx stare at the Castle in utter amazement.

"That is the infamous Castle of Uruk. Nobody knows what goes on beyond those walls…at least, nobody alive." The Master says, starting to explain the risks.

"Retrieving the sword can't be that hard." Horus says like it's going to be a piece of cake.

"It is. Look!" Imhotep points to a ray on top of the Castle. "As you can see, the piercing fiery ray is active, and that troubles me deeply."

"How so?" Sphinx asks, his eyes following the ray up into the sky.

"Legend tells us that it protects the castle and the surrounding area of Uruk with a formidable power. This area is full of traps and obstacles, but nothing as devastating as the ray." Imhotep answers seriously.

"How nice." Horus and Isis say in unison.

"Our greatest threat is a ray." Isis says half sarcastically half serious.

"Sphinx?" Imhotep says, turning towards the demi-god.

"Yes?" Sphinx asks in reply.

"Keep Isis safe." Imhotep whispers so only Sphinx can hear.

Nodding his head in agreement, the young apprentice turns his attention back to the Castle.

"Beyond this point my powers are useless…I'm afraid I can't accompany you any further…now you three must search out the magical Blade of Osiris. Only if you work together will you have a possibility of finding it." The Master sits Indian style as a white light begins to surround him. "Good luck on your quest, my brave young adventurers." The white light surrounds him completely and when the light dies down, he's no longer there; leaving the apprentices on their own.

"So what do we do now?" Isis asks her fellow comrades.

"Do what you want; I'm going to investigate that rock structure over there." Horus replies rudely, not caring what Isis or Sphinx will do. He only wants to find the Blade of Osiris first so he can have all the glory and praise.

"Race ya there." Isis says turning her head towards Horus.

Horus slightly nods his head in agreement. Turning around, he starts running towards the rock structure.

"Cheater." Isis mumbles as she darts off behind the Demi-Falcon.

"Hey Isis, What do you think goes on beyond those walls?" Sphinx asks expecting an answer. Nothing responds to him except dead silence. "Isis? Isis?" He asks curiously looking around for her.

Sphinx looks further ahead to see her and Horus racing. "Great. How am I supposed to watch you Isis if you keep running off?" Sphinx asks himself. He starts running trying to catch up to the other two.

The demi-cat and demi-falcon continue their race on land only to be stopped by a small lava river. Looking around, Isis spots rock platforms floating down the river. Smirking, she jumps across the rocks to the other side.

The female apprentice arrives at the rock structure, but looks up to see the opening too high for her to reach. Spotting a Coconut tree to her left, the demi-cat climbs up the tree to the very top. With all of her strength, she jumps from the top of the tree to the ledge of the opening.

"That was easy." Isis says as she dusts herself off.

Turning around, Isis spots Horus jumping across the floating rock platform on the lava river. After landing on solid ground once more, the demi-falcon turns his head to look behind him. Once Horus turns his head forward, he finds himself colliding into a rock wall; face first.

Isis falls backwards onto the ground laughing hysterically. Sphinx suddenly stops running as he falls to his hands and knees; one hand clutching his stomach.

Horus decides to detach himself from the wall and rubs his beak. "You think that's funny?" He asks angrily to his comrades as he eyes Sphinx laughing and hears Isis's laughter.

"Yes!" The demi-god and demi-cat shout in unison.

"You'll regret that." Horus growls as he jumps up to the cliff landing beside Isis.

She instantly stops laughing as she looks up at Horus's angry face. Scooting back, she tries to avoid Horus, but he just advances on her.

"Horus! Leave her alone!" Sphinx yell angrily looking up at the opening.

Horus looks over his shoulder and walks to the edge of the cliff. "Hmm, this is too high for you, isn't it? I don't understand why the Master insisted on having you accompany me. You're just holding me back! I'm skillful enough to find the Blade without your help. You'll need to figure out how to get up here yourself." He says smirking, walking into the small tunnel.

-¤-

"Isis!" Sphinx yells again but nothing responds back.

He looks around but can't find anything to help him get up onto the ledge. He isn't part cat like Isis so he couldn't use the tree and he isn't part falcon like Horus to just simply jump up there. After doing a second glance of his surroundings, he sees a monster in the lava pond below.

"What?" Sphinx asks dumbfound.

Curious as to what this thing is, he jumps across the rock platforms and jumps down to the edge of the lava pond. Slowly approaching this monster, Sphinx stares at it in confusion. Once Sphinx is standing in front of it, a tongue shoots out of the monster's mouth, wrapping itself around Sphinx's body bringing him into its mouth. As quickly as the monster swallows Sphinx, the monster spits him back out.

"Puagh! You're far too scrawny! I'm starving, but I'm not desperate enough to eat the likes of you. Too many clothes…If only I had a few coconuts…I haven't had a coconut in ages. Mmmm…just thinking about…" The Lava monster says to Sphinx.

Sphinx begins to back away from this thing. "Hey, you with the face paint! Could you get me some coconuts?" The lava monster asks.

"Uh…" Sphinx says thinking about it.

"If you do I'll shoot you up to that ledge." The Lava monster says motioning with his head to the rock structure.

"Uh…sure." Sphinx replies.

He turns around and runs to a tree a couple feet away. Standing at the base of the tree, he looks up to see a coconut at the top.

"Now how do I get it?" He asks himself.

He couldn't climb it like Isis and he didn't have a weapon to hit the tree with. He looks around to see a pile of rocks nearby. Walking over to the pile of rocks, he picks up a good size rock and carries it back over to the tree; throwing the rock at the trunk. A coconut comes falling to the ground along with a snake.

The snake turns its head to see Sphinx close by. Hissing, the snake moves its body towards the demi-god. Taking a couple steps back from this vicious snake, the young apprentices dodges the snake's lunge by rolling to the side. He takes this opportunity to run around the snake and grab the coconut that is laying on the ground.

After grabbing and storing the coconut, Sphinx turns around to see the snake coming after him. Quickly running and jumping up the stone steps, Sphinx reaches a higher level; safe from the snake. He finds two more trees, grabbing the coconuts from them. After getting his third coconut, Sphinx returns to the lava monster.

"Hey, you with the face paint! What's that I smell on you? Is that…yes! Coconuts! Could I have some?" The monster asks excitingly.

"Um…sure, help yourself!" Sphinx responds handing over the three coconuts.

After eating the three coconuts the monster turns his attention back to Sphinx. "Oh, thank you! That feels so much better! Just step onto my tongue and I can help you reach where you need to go." The monster says sticking his tongue out.

After much hesitation and thought, Sphinx carefully steps onto the tongue. The monster swallows Sphinx into its mouth and aims for the rock structure. The monster spits Sphinx out causing the demi-god to go soaring into the air towards the wall.

Unfortunately, the lava monsters aim is a little too low and Sphinx flies right into the rock wall. His body slides down the wall and when he is at the ground, his body falls off the wall onto the ground. The apprentice lays there recovering from the impact.

"Ow…" Sphinx groans as he slowly got up.

He makes his way back down to the lava monster and stands in front of it. "This time, can you aim higher?" Sphinx asks.

"Sure." The lava monster replies sticking out his tongue.

Sphinx walks onto the tongue getting swallowed once more into the monster's mouth. The lava monster aims higher and spits Sphinx out again causing the young apprentice to fly through the air towards the rock ledge. Unfortunately, the monster aimed too high and Sphinx collided with the wall again. His body slid down the rock wall, past the opening he was aiming for, and down onto the ground.

He lay there longer this time trying to regain his vision and consciousness. Sphinx gets up and walks down to the lava monster … again.

"You aimed too high that time, just a little lower." Sphinx says keeping his patience.

"Alright. A little lower…got it." The lava monster repeats sticking his tongue out one more time.

Sphinx steps onto the tongue getting swallowed into the monsters mouth. The lava monster aims right for the opening and spits Sphinx out. He went flying through the air again and this time made it.

Soaring through the opening, Sphinx rolls when he lands so he didn't break any bones. Standing up, the demi-god walks further into the little cave.

It is a small circular room with many exploding flowers surrounding the Blood of Ra. Looking to his left, Sphinx spots Isis and on his right, Sphinx spots Horus; whom has multiple cuts and minor burns on his body.

"Finally you're here!" Isis exclaims looking at Sphinx.

"I didn't think you would make it. Your snail's pace has lost us precious time!" Horus says rudely not making eye contact with anyone.

"What happened to him?" The demi-god asks the demi-cat referring to the demi-falcon's cuts and burns.

"Oh those? Horus was trying to figure out how to get rid of the exploding flowers. See, they explode if anyone gets too close to them. So he tried running through the flowers hoping to get to the Blood of Ra before any of the flowers exploded on him." Isis explains looking at Horus, then the flowers, then Sphinx.

"And…?" Sphinx asks highly amused.

"And he didn't get there in time. The flowers exploded on him and he retreated before they grew back. Anyway, we've found the Blood of Ra…Master Imhotep said it would allow us to walk on flowing lava and steam geysers…but it is impossible to get near it; as you know." Isis says motioning to the exploding flowers with her arm. "We need to find a solution to get rid of them if we want to access the Blood of Ra."

Sphinx looks around spotting a pile of rocks. "I've got an idea." He says as he walks up to the rock pile. Picking up a rock, he walks towards the exploding flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to let everyone know that I do start school tomorrow so I won't be posting anything for the next two weeks...and after those two weeks I don't know what's gonna happen. I'll most likely do some of it in school...like always. I made a promise to myself and to all of the readers of this story that I would get chapter 3 out before I went back to school and I did.

Now I just want to say that I'm sorry about this chapter if it's not as good as it should be. There was a lot of gameing or info that I wanted to put in so I had to skip around in some areas. For those who've played the game you know what I'm talking about and for those who haven't then I'm terribly sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Three:

The Blade of Osiris

-¤-

Sphinx walks up to the exploding flowers with a rock in his hands.

"Sphinx don't! They'll explode!" Isis says worriedly sticking her arm out.

"I'm aware of that." He replies still walking.

Isis doesn't respond and withdraws her hand.

Sphinx walks up to the two small flowers and walks between them. The flowers get ready to explode and Sphinx quickly throws the rock at the large flower, then quickly jumping out of the way. The rock hits the large flower, causing it to explode on impact and the rest of them to explode; leaving a clear path to the Blood of Ra.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that solution before." Horus says walking towards the Blood of Ra. "You were probably just lucky…" He says standing under the blood.

"Yeah, luckier than you." Isis whispers glaring intently at Horus.

"Anyways, I'm getting quite tiresome of waiting for you. I'm going ahead." Horus says walking off with the Blood of Ra protecting him.

-¤-

Isis and Sphinx watch Horus walk away in disbelief.

"I can't believe the Master insisted on having him accompany us." Isis says in disgust.

"He said we have to work together if we want to find that blade." Sphinx replies.

"You call this working together!" She exclaims.

"Well…no." He admits.

"Exactly." Isis says walking up to the Blood of Ra.

"Now where are you going?" Sphinx asks watching Isis's every movement.

"I want to see what's up that lava river." She says standing underneath it.

The blood pours down on her and when it stops, a protection barrier glows around her feet and the lower half of her body. She walks away from the blood allowing Sphinx to access it.

Sphinx walks up and stands underneath it. Blood pours down on him and a protection barrier glows around his feet and the lower half of his body.

"Come on." Isis says walking back to the entrance.

She jumps down, landing on her feet, with Sphinx close behind.

"Are you sure we can walk on flowing lava?" Sphinx asks doubtful.

"We're about to find out." Isis replies walking over to the lava river.

"Isis do –" Sphinx begins but is cut off as Isis jumps onto the lava.

"Don't what?" She calls back to him while walking up the lava river.

"Never mind." He mumbles following her.

They run up the lava river, dodging the rock platforms that float by. Once they reach the base of the lava fall, they jump onto a small piece of land with a statue.

"Why are we running?" Sphinx asks.

"The Blood of Ra only lasts for so long. So if we're protected with it, we need to hurry and do whatever it is that we want or need to do before it wears off." Isis explains looking around.

"Well, you saw what was up here now let's go." He says turning around.

"But, what about that statue?" She says looking at Sphinx but pointing to the statue.

"What about it?" He replies looking over his shoulder.

"Let's see what it does." She answers walking over to it.

Sphinx doesn't say anything and follows her over to the statue.

"It looks like it can be moved." Isis says examining the statue. "Try moving it."

Sphinx walks up to the statue, gripping the base of it. He walks backwards slowly dragging the statue with him. He let go of the statue when it wouldn't move any further.

"So what did it do?" He asks.

"It allowed lava to flow down a different path…most likely to the steam geysers." She says pointing to the lava flowing down the little path the statue was blocking.

"Well, we'll find out later. Let's go back to the Blood of Ra and get more." Sphinx says jumping onto the lava.

Isis only shrugs and follows him. Once out of the small tunnel they jumped back onto land and jump down to the lava monster.

"Sphinx, what is that thing?" Isis asks staring at the monster in awe and shock.

"This is how I got up to that ledge." He says walking up to it.

The lava monster didn't question Sphinx or Isis and simply stuck out its tongue.

"Sphinx, are you sure we should be doing this?" Isis asks questioningly.

Sphinx doesn't reply and walks onto the tongue getting swallowed.

"SPHINX!" She exclaims worriedly.

Moments later she saw Sphinx being spit out of the monsters mouth and into the air. Apparently the monster aimed right this time and Sphinx landed on the ledge. The lava monster turned to see Isis standing before him.

"I won't harm you, just step onto my tongue and I'll spit you out towards the ledge." The lava monster says sticking his tongue out.

Isis reluctantly stepped forward onto the tongue. The monster swallowed her, aimed for the rock structure and spit her out. She went flying through the air and into the hole on the wall. Sphinx faced Isis, catching her as she came towards him.

"Thanks." She says looking up at him only to have their lips meet.

Isis quickly pulled away and Sphinx quickly let go of her. Both took a step away from each other turning away so their blushes wouldn't be revealed.

They stayed silent as they accessed the Blood of Ra for a second time. Once both were protected, they jumped off the rock structure, crossed the lava river and made their way to the steam geysers.

"I don't know…" Sphinx says tilting his head at the steam geysers.

"We'll never know until we try." Isis says walking up to the steam geyser.

She jumps on top of them, waiting for the steam to escape. Once it does, the steam shoots her up to the next platform.

"Come on!" Isis calls to Sphinx looking over the edge.

In response Sphinx hops on top of the steam geyser just as it released the steam. The steam carries him up to the next platform.

"Isis?" He asks looking around.

"Up here!" She calls.

He looks up to see her on the next platform up. The young demigod sighs while shaking his head. He walks up to the next steam geyser and waits. Once he's up on the next platform, he walks over to Isis.

"Now what?" Sphinx asks looking at her.

"We need to figure out how to get past that." Isis replies pointing to the eye.

The eye stares at the two demi's following their every movement.

"What does it do?" Sphinx asks.

"Didn't you pay attention to what Master Imhotep taught us!" She exclaimed looking at him.

"No…did you?" Sphinx replies.

"Yes." Isis answers somewhat angrily.

"Then I'll ask you for the answers." He says shrugging.

"Oh no you're not. This is the last time I tell you anything. You're doing this on your own." Isis says, her anger growing. She lets out a sighs to help with her frustration, "That is an eye gate. That eye is like security. Whenever it sees anyone…and yes I do mean anyone…the gate automatically closes."

"So in order to get past this eye, we need to…" Sphinx starts.

"…sneak in." Isis finishes.

-¤-

After sneaking past the eye gates, going through the tunnels and dodging the eye lasers, the two apprentices finally made it out of the cave.

"Finally." Isis says catching her breath.

"Where to now?" Sphinx says coming up behind Isis.

"Well, it looks like we have to jump from island to island." Isis replies looking ahead.

Without responding Sphinx goes ahead and starts jumping from island to island.

"Wait up!" Isis calls out jumping after him.

At the end both demi's spot a rope to climb up. They both climb up and meet Horus once again.

"At last, I have found it! The ancient Blade of Osiris. Look, it sits over there on that rock pinnacle. But how can we reach it? The Blade of Osiris is in sight, but I can see no way of getting to it!" Horus says to his comrades.

Isis looks around spotting a hole on both sides of her. "What's that statue for?" She whispers to Sphinx pointing to the hole on her left.

Sphinx looks at Isis and nods. He walks over to it, grabs the base and begins to move the statue towards him. The lava flows down the path that was blocked by the statue. Three stepping stones appear to reach the Blade of Osiris.

"Hmm…thank you very much Sphinx and Isis, you've been more helpful than I expected. Now I can get to the Blade of Osiris."

Horus runs across the first bridge then across the second one. When he was in the middle of the second bridge…the ground began to tremble.

"What's going on? Everything's trembling…Look! The ray! It's charging! Sphinx that does NOT bode well." Horus says as the ray hits the bridge, breaking it into two.

Horus falls towards the lava but a small rock platform floats by catching him. "Wow! That was lucky. Oh no…where is this thing going? Sphinx? Isis?" Horus screams as the rock platform, and him, go over the lava fall.

"HORUS!" Sphinx and Isis scream in unison.

They continue to stare at the spot where Horus was last seen, not believing that they would never see him again.

"As much as I hated the guy…I didn't want that to happen to him." Isis says slowly turning her head towards Sphinx.

"I know what you mean." Sphinx replies turning his head towards Isis.

They both turn their heads to the pinnacle which the Blade of Osiris is on. Isis slowly walks forward onto the first bridge, taking baby steps incase the ray decides to charge again. Isis is halfway across the bridge when the ray charges again.

"ISIS!" Sphinx yells as the ground starts trembling again.

Isis quickly turns her head to look at the ray charging. She quickly turns around and runs back to the main land.

It's a race to the end as Isis quickly tries to beat the ray…but to no avail, the ray beats her and strikes the bridge. The wooden bridge snaps into two causing Isis to fall towards the lava.

Isis closed her eyes as she fell towards the lava not wanting to see what would happen. She snaps her eye open as something grabs onto her wrist. Looking up, she sees Sphinx on his knees holding her by the wrist.

"Sphinx!" Isis says relieved.

"Just hang on." Sphinx replies pulling her up.

Once he pulled the demi-cat up onto land, Sphinx pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Isis whispers hugging him.

"I wasn't gonna let you suffer the same fate as Horus." Sphinx whispers back.

They break away from each other and look at the sword once more.

"You stay here I'll go retrieve the sword." The demigod says.

"Are you sure?" Isis replies.

Sphinx only nods as he goes to the rock wall. He grips onto the railing and makes his way over to the second island. From there, he takes the zip line to the island where the blade of Osiris is.

-¤-

Sphinx runs up the ramp and appears at the three stepping stones. He walks to the edge and jumps on the first stone. When the time was right he jumps onto the second and third stones. He waited for the third stone to align with the pinnacle and jumped onto that.

He walked up the stairs and approached the Blade of Osiris. After swinging the sword a couple times it disappears from his hands and Master Imhotep appears in front of him.

"You found the Blade of Osiris but your actions have alerted those in the Castle of Uruk! Through those caves is a magical portal – ancient devices formerly used by the gods to travel between worlds. Many years ago I hid a portal amulet up on a high ledge on the exterior of the portal chamber. That amulet will allow you two to return swiftly and safely to our temple. But you must hurry, Sphinx, before you and/or Isis suffer the same fate as Horus!" The master explains disappearing.

-¤-

After getting the mysterious amulet, defeating small spiders and dodging lava balls, Sphinx and Isis made it to the bottom of a shrine with 4 hanging targets.

"I'll take care of this." Sphinx says placing a hand on Isis's shoulder.

He walks up to the 4 targets and hits them with the Blade of Osiris. Once all 4 targets were hit, a glowing platform appears in the center of the room.

"Hop on." Sphinx says as he approaches the platform.

Both apprentices hop on and the platform raises them to the second floor of the shrine. There, both of them hop off and stand in front of a dragon statue.

Sphinx easily destroys the statue with the sword. Once the dragon statue is destroyed, a bridge appears connecting the shrine with the ledge of the Portal Chamber.

Both demi's look and nod at each other before crossing. They cross the bridge arriving at the Portal Chamber.

"There's the portal amulet!" Isis exclaims pointing to a jar at the end of the ledge.

"Let's go home." Sphinx says running towards the amulet.

"I agree." Isis replies running next to Sphinx.

When the two apprentices were 5 to 10 feet away from the portal amulet, the ground began to tremble once again.

"Not again!" Isis says looking at the ray.

"Maybe we can make before we're hit." Sphinx says grabbing Isis by the wrist.

Both of them sprint towards the amulet hoping to make it there before the ray struck. Again, they were too late and the ray's beam was headed for them.

Sphinx quickly placed himself between the ray and Isis, taking the damage. The ray hit Sphinx's back and both demi's were sent through the wall behind them into the Portal Chamber.

Sphinx groaned from the impact as he slowly got to his hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" Isis asks the demigod worriedly as she approaches him.

"I'll be fine." Sphinx responds trying to make it sound reassuring.

Isis was about to say something but someone interrupted her.

"Alas, you both are trapped here in the portal chamber and you do not have the correct Portal Amulet. We should be grateful that you two are still alive. Unfortunately, the defenses of the castle are simply too strong for us." Master Imhotep begins.

"We can tell." Sphinx whispers.

"You failed to collect the amulet that would send you both home, but I see you found another Mysterious Amulet. I have no idea where it will take you but it seems you have no choice. Step up to the magic circle in front of the Portal God and use the amulet. Sphinx, Isis, I only hope it takes you to a safe destination." Imhotep continues approaching his two apprentices.

"Master?" Isis begins.

"Yes?"

"Are we safe here?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" The master says confusedly.

"While we're here…nothing can harm us. The ray or the monsters can't harm us while we're in here. Can they?" Isis explained.

"No, you two are safe here. Feel free to relax for a bit. But I highly suggest you move on quickly." The Master says disappearing.

"Good." Isis says sighing.

"Why?" Sphinx asks looking at the demi-cat.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." She answers looking at the demigod.

Sphinx only nods as he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. Isis does the same and soon, both fall asleep in the Portal Chamber.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE NEVER PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE!** I have posted a link on my homepage that will transport you to my Quizilla account. It'll lead you to a quiz I just made and you can see what the characters look like. **AND FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT ISIS LOOKS LIKE!** I did add a picture of her in that quiz as well. EVERYTHING'S ON MY HOMEPAGE!

**I ALSO POSTED A PICTURE OF ISIS AND WHAT THE STAFF OF OSIRIS LOOKS LIKE.** If anyone want to see what Isis or The Staff of Osiris looks like, please go to www(dot)TempleOfIsis(dot)deviantart(dot)com. You will see two pictures there. When you view the pictures, please click on the picture to enlarge or reduce the size of the image. I highly suggest you enlarge the picture of the Staff of Osiris so you can see more details. And also you can check out my other drawings. THANK YOU!

**I DID ADD A CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! **Just to let you all know now, her name is the title of this chapter and she's basically a female version of Horus. She does not wear tight clothing, she actually wears a dress somewhat similar to Isis's (In the pic on quizilla) except in a different style. Just to let you all know that now.

I also do apologize if the characters may be OUT OF CHARACTER but some of them don't speak and it's hard for me to get into their personality. So I do apologize.

**SHOUT OUT TO GAIJIN-SENSEI!** I want to shout out 'Thank You very much for enjoying/liking my artwork on Deviantart. I appreciate that very much.'

Alright, enough of the News Of The Chapter thing. On with Chapter 4, Enjoy!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Four:

Femi

-¤-

_The dark voice faded away as the child ran across the bridge. She ran as fast and far as she could before a dark cloud blocked her path._

_"Hello Isis." A man with a white face said as the dark cloud faded away._

_"Wh-Who are you?" The child asked frozen._

_"That is not your concern." The white-faced man said as he walked up to a terrified Isis._

_Isis took two steps back before she turned around and ran back across the bridge._

_The man appeared in front of the child once more._

_"There's no where for you to run Isis. As you already know no one acknowledges your existence and not a soul cares about you." He said as he walked up to her once more._

_"H-How do you know?" The child asked stunned._

_"I've been watching you for some time now." He replied._

_Isis slowly backed away from the white-faced man._

_"If you come with me," He began as he extended his hand towards the child, "I can give you anything you desire: Food, clothes, a bed, you name it." He finished._

_"At what price?" The child replied as she narrowed her eyes. She knew his trick and wouldn't fall for it._

_"It's only a small price. All you have to do is give me the Key to Eternal Darkness." He said._

_"Key to Eternal Darkness?" The small child questioned._

_"Those four words says it all. Now, will you come with me?" The man stuck out his hand a little further._

_She didn't have this 'Key to Eternal Darkness' and thought that she could get a freebe out of this. Isis slowly walked toward the man believing that he might actually care for her. He may be able to give her a place to stay, a meal to eat, a bed to sleep on and clothes to dress in. Not knowing what this man meant by 'Key of Eternal Darkness,' she stretched her arm out and was about to place her hand in his, falling right into his trap. _

Isis awoke with a start. She looks around the room to see that her and Sphinx are still in the Portal Chamber. Sphinx was still asleep and by the looks of it, having a peaceful dream.

_'Who was that man?' _Isis thinks referring to the man with the white face from her dream. _'These dreams are in the past. What do they have to do with my life now?'_ She questions.

"Isis?" Sphinx says snapping his fingers in front of Isis's face.

She snaps out of her trans and turns her head to face Sphinx.

"Yes?" She answers.

"You were starring at the floor? Anything you want to talk about?" The demigod asks.

"No. I'm fine." The demi-cat replies, standing up.

"Well, we wasted too much time here." Sphinx says starring at the Portal God.

"Let's move on." Isis adds on.

Both apprentices walk up to the Portal God and offer him the Mysterious Amulet they acquired earlier. The Portal God acknowledges their offering and transports them to a Mysterious Location.

-¤-

"Good morning Prince, and happy birthday! The entire palace is very busy preparing for your birthday ceremony." A female servant says.

"Thank you." The Prince says sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Prince, I spoke with Lady Nefertiti earlier. She requested you meet her in the Courtyard this morning." A woman servant says with a duster in her hand.

"Did she say what time?" The young Prince asks.

"No, she only told me sometime this morning. Here is the Courtyard Key." She says handing the key over to the Prince. She bows and walks away to go dust the prince's room.

The Prince takes the key and stares at it. _'I wonder what she wants to tell me.'_ He thinks as he pockets the key. The Prince stands up and stretches before he goes to the small room on the left. He walks up to his blue outfit and puts it on before exiting his room.

-¤-

"Lady Nefertiti, I am aware that Prince Tutankhamen has asked for your hand in marriage. As any astute man will tell you, the logical choice is not necessarily the wisest. A marriage with, say, his brother Akhenaten could have unexpected advantages…" A young and beautiful demi-falcon says.

Nefertiti listened to the female demi-falcon and rolled her eyes at her statements.

"And who knows what the future will bring? You should think carefully about that, Nefertiti…" The demi-falcon says walking away.

A letter drops out of her pocket as she walks away. Nefertiti sees the letter and tries to grab it but a gust of wind carries it up to a ledge at the foot of a statue.

-¤-

The Prince walks down the hall and comes to another room. He goes to the door with a lock on it and opens it with the Courtyard Key. The door opens and the Prince walks in, only to be greeted by the demi-falcon.

"Ah, Prince, I see you are very nicely attired today. As always, your taste is impeccable!" She says.

"Thank you Femi. Now if you could excuse me I have to meet Nefertiti." The Prince says walking away from Femi and towards the door.

_'Ugh, I can't believe Akhenaten's making me do this.'_ Femi thinks in disgust as she watches the Prince walk into the Courtyard.

The Prince enters the Courtyard and sees his fiancé, Nefertiti, waiting for him.

"Nefertiti." The Prince says walking up to her.

"Tutankhamen, at last you are here! There's an important letter here I have to read. Can you get it before someone else finds it? I tried to get it but a gust of wind carried it away. Now it's right up there, at the foot of that statue. Please hurry!" Nefertiti says urgently.

"I will." Prince Tutankhamen says before running off to get the letter.

-¤-

After retrieving the letter from the bird, Prince Tut walks up to his fiancé.

"I got the letter." He says handing it to her.

"Wonderful! You got it! I need to talk to you about this letter, but not here. Someone might be listening. Meet me outside the palace later. There are some things that you need to know…and please, my dear Tutankhamen, watch your back!" She says before walking back inside the palace.

"Watch my back?" He mutters as he walks back into the palace.

The Prince spots his aunt talking with some girl and decides to talk to her.

"Hello Aunt." Prince Tutankhamen says.

"Ahh, my favorite nephew has come to see his favorite aunt!" The aunt replies turning to face her nephew.

"That I did." He says smiling.

"Happy Birthday! My dear, you are growing very fast! Oh, I see you have found some Old Amulets." The Aunt says looking at them.

"Yeah, I have no idea what they're for." The Prince replies.

"Nobody really cares about them these days, but I've been searching for them lately. The whole collection is scattered throughout the palace, and Akhenaten has ordered me to collect them."

"Why would my brother want a collection of Old Amulets?"

"He wants to store the collection in the Treasure Room. Could you please find the amulets for me, my dear nephew? I'm far too old to be hunting around the palace for them."

"Sure, I'll help."

"Bless you my dear! Thank you for helping your dear aunt."

"No problem. I'll find them all." The Prince says waving goodbye while walking out of the room towards the Stair Room. **(Seriously this room has stairs leading up to the Throne Room and stairs leading down to the Treasure Room. So I'm calling it the Stair Room.)**

He walks through the door to see his brother, Akhenaten, waiting for him.

"Many happy returns my dear brother! I see you're finally awake…predictably late as usual. Everyone is busy preparing for your birthday. It's strange…I don't recall such excitement on my birthday." Akhenaten says greeting his brother.

_'That's because you were always gone.'_ The Prince thinks as he walks off, searching for the Old Amulets.

-¤-

On his quest to find the Old Amulets, Prince Tutankhamen stumbles across a secret room. He overhears two voices talking and decides to secretly watch and listen in.

"Akhenaten, Nefertiti must have the letter. I had it before I talked to her." Femi, the demi-falcon, says when she realizes she doesn't have the letter.

"Hmm, this is risky…we need to accelerate our plans. Femi, are the sarcophagi in place?" Akhenaten asks.

_'So my brother has something to do with all these Sarcophagi in the palace.'_ Prince Tut thinks.

"Yes sir! I'm going to leave a spare Sarcophagus Key here in case anything happens to the others." Femi answers.

"My little brother is going to get an unexpected birthday surprise this year." Akhenaten laughs.

"A very unexpected surprise, sir!" She says laughing along with him.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! This party is going to be the best this place has ever seen!" Akhenaten says as both him and Femi walk out of the room.

"What is he planning?" Tut mumbles as he grabs the Sarcophagus Key.

He thinks about his brothers present while he continues searching for the other Old Amulets.

-¤-

After he collected all the Old Amulets he could find, the Prince walks up to his Aunt to give them to her.

"Aunt! I got all the Old Amulets I could find. I didn't know how many there were." Prince Tutankhamen says holding out the 8 he found.

"Oh, splendid! That's all the Old Amulets returned! You are too kind to me. If you don't mind, my dear, one last favor." The Aunt asks.

Tut pockets the Old Amulets, "Um…sure."

"Can you leave them in the Treasure Room? I'm too tired to walk there myself. Here is the key to the Treasure Room. You know where the door is; down the stairs in the next room." She says handing her nephew the Treasure Room Key.

"Alright." Tut says taking the Key and walking to the Treasure Room.

He enters the Stair Room and walks down the stairs. There, he sees a lock on the Treasure Room door. The Prince takes the Key and unlocks the lock. He enters the room to see all of the treasure gone and Sarcophagus in the next room.

"What happened?" The Prince asks his father. **(I have no idea if he is his father but I'm saying he is.)**

"Prince, something terrible has happened. The guards have found the main door to the Treasure Room broken down and all of the arks are empty." The Father replies.

"I can see that." The Prince says inaudible.

"The only thing that we found is that odd Sarcophagus in the room. Please don't touch it, it is obviously something related to the robbery." The Father continues.

"And what about my brother?" Tut asks.

"I have tried to inform your brother, Akhenaten, but I can't find him anywhere."

_'Then he's the one who's behind this. I know it. And the only way to find out…'_ He looks at the Sarcophagus in the next room, _'…is to see where that Sarcophagus leads to.'_

The Prince walks into the next room, approaching the Sarcophagus. He opens it up, steps in, and shuts it.

-¤-

"I want you all to be ready to use the warping sarcophagi to enter the palace when the party begins. We must overrun the palace quickly. Tonight the throne will finally be mine!" Akhenaten says giving his orders to his minions, Femi by his side.

The Prince exits the Sarcophagus to see his brother, Femi and a bunch of strange things bowing.

"Where am I?" The Prince whispers.

"Ahh, my dear brother, what a pleasant surprise! And after I had prepared such a wonderful party for you tonight." Akhenaten says acknowledging his brother.

_'You call this wonderful?'_ Prince Tutankhamen thinks, staring at these creatures.

"However, you're obviously too impatient to wait and you want your present now."

"Um…no, I can wait." The Prince replies and tries to make it back to the Sarcophagus but Femi blocks him.

"Guards! Seize him!" Akhenaten commands.

* * *

**MESSAGE!** Again I do apologize for the story being almost exactly like the game but for me...it has to in order for my ending to fit in here. SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Five:

Mummification

-¤-

The Portal God transports Isis and Sphinx to a mysterious location. Once the two apprentices arrive, they take a couple steps forward to see a short hall to their right and a skeleton to their left.

"Ah!" Isis screams hiding behind Sphinx.

"It's just a skeleton." Sphinx replies looking at Isis from over his shoulder.

"It's creepy." Isis says looking at the skeleton. "What kind of place is this?" She looks around to see two doors.

"Just stay close." Sphinx says walking towards the door that was in front of them.

Isis doesn't respond and follows him through the door.

-¤-

Prince Tut wakes up to see that he's bound to the table beneath him by his ankle and wrists. All around the room, skeleton statues hold up a Canopic Vase.

Femi stands next to Tut, facing the magical relic, and chants a spell while Akhenaten and Nefertiti stand off to the side, watching the ceremony.

The relic charges and hits the prince causing his soul to leave his body. His soul splits into different parts going into the 7 different Canopic Vases.

-¤-

They both arrive in the next room and explore before they do anything else.

"Take a look around. What do you see?" Isis says staying behind Sphinx.

"A ladder." He replies looking at a ladder to his left.

"Two elevated platforms." Isis responds looking on both sides of her to see one platform raised while the other was lowered.

"A huge gap." Sphinx answers walking further ahead to a huge gap with a rope at the other end.

"Two Clyph Key holes." Isis looks to her left and right to see two keyholes.

Sphinx looks up to see a rope swaying, "A swinging rope." He looks ahead and starts walking back.

"AH!" Isis screams darting behind Sphinx.

"Now what?" Sphinx asks turning his head towards Isis.

"A SKELETON!" Isis shouts pointing to a skeleton inside a small cage.

"Relax, it's in a cage." He says chuckling.

"But it's still creepy." Isis replies barely poking her head out from behind Sphinx's back.

"These skeletons won't harm us. Trust me." He says walking over to the cage, picking it up.

Isis quickly jumps away from Sphinx as he carries the cage to the right platform, setting the cage on it.

"What are you doing?" Isis asks.

"Just trust me and wait here." Sphinx replies going over to the ladder.

Isis doesn't respond and puts her right hand on her left arm. She nervously bits her bottom lip at the thought of being alone in this…place. She goes and sits on the lower platform with the cage skeleton, being sure to stay as far away from it as possible.

Suddenly, she feels the platform rising. Looking all around her, she sees the platform on the other side of the room lowering as she's ascending.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to come along?" Sphinx asks standing behind Isis with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to be here." She replies turning around to face her partner.

"Well, you have to so suck it up." He answers grabbing the cage and placing it beneath the ledge.

Sphinx jumps on top of the cage and then jumps up to the ledge, gripping it. He pulls himself up and sees three hanging lamps. He hits all three of them with the sword and a door opens up to reveal a statue. He slashes the statue and a Clyph Key appears. He grabs it and jumps off the ledge.

"Well that was quick." Isis says with her eyes closed leaning against the wall.

"Now I have to go to the other side and do the same thing." Sphinx replies picking up the cage.

"Just throw it over there and you won't have to move." Isis answers.

"What?" He questions.

"Let me show you." She says taking the cage from Sphinx.

She goes to the edge of the platform and faces the other platform on the other side. With a mighty throw, the cage landed on the other platform.

"See you didn't have to do a thing. Now pull the lever." Isis says.

Sphinx goes over to the lever and pulls it causing the platform with the cage to rise and the platform with Isis to lower.

"Isis what are you doing?" Sphinx asks.

"A good captain always goes down with her ship!" She replies stupidly.

"Just meet me at the Clyph Key holes." He says going to the swaying rope.

Isis only shrugs and mutters, "Alright."

She walks to the keyholes and waits for her partner to arrive. After sometime…he finally arrives.

"I didn't think you would make it. Your snail's pace has lost us precious time!" Isis says imitating Horus.

"Oh, don't even go there." Sphinx answers while laughing.

"Sorry but I had to." Isis replies laughing.

"While you did _nothing_," Sphinx starts, emphasizing the word 'nothing', "I was hard at work getting these." He holds out the two Clyph Keys.

"Yeah…hard at work my ass." Isis mumbles.

"I heard that." Sphinx calls back to her as he goes to a Clyph Key hole and puts one Clyph Key in.

"Damn." She mutters.

"You know, swearing is bad for your health." Sphinx says walking past her to the other Clyph Key hole.

"How would you know that?" Isis asks.

"Because the demigod knows everything." Sphinx says.

"The day you become intelligent is the day I become a genius." Isis replies watching Sphinx put the Clyph Key into the hole.

"I don't think so." He says turning towards the gap.

"So who goes first?" Isis questions looking at Sphinx.

"You do." He answers.

The rope comes next to the edge and Isis jumps to the rope, grabbing it. She hangs on while the rope slowly goes to the other side.

_'That looks like a long way down.'_ Isis thinks as she looks down into the gap.

She gulps and looks ahead of her to see she's only half way across.

_'Can't this thing move any slower?'_ She thinks still looking ahead.

Once the rope reached the other side, Isis jumps off onto the land and turns around to see the rope slowly moving back towards Sphinx. Once it gets there, Sphinx jumps onto the rope as it slowly makes its way to Isis. Once it does, Sphinx jumps off landing in front of her. She turns around and the two apprentices walk up to a sequence board.

"Oh great a sequence…" Sphinx whines.

"…my favorite!" Isis exclaims clapping her hands together.

"You do it." He says motioning to the board.

"Fine…" She replies walking up to the brown pad at the top of the board.

She steps onto the brown pad and the Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green pads light up in a certain order. Isis memorizes the sequence and steps on the pads in order…Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Green and then Red.

"There." She says turning to her partner.

"Great. That just saved my brain a load of trouble." Sphinx answers, walking up to the door that was behind the sequence board.

"You know, I know of a great place to challenge your mind. Remind me to show you if we ever go to Abydos." Isis says walking up to the demigod.

"I won't." He mumbles as he hits the door with his sword.

The door breaks allowing the two demi's to walk through. They arrive at the next room to see 4 hanging targets and a skeleton laying on the ground close by.

Isis immediately darts behind Sphinx, "What is with all these skeletons?!" She exclaims questioningly.

"I guess they must really like you." Sphinx replies walking towards the back of the room.

"Well I don't like them." She says running up to Sphinx.

Both apprentices stand under one of the higher targets in the back of the room.

"How are you going to reach that?" Isis asks tilting her head.

"I don't know. The targets too high for me to reach." Sphinx answers, staring at the target.

"Think we'd both be able to reach it?"

"What do you mean?" Sphinx asks puzzled.

"Well, what if I were on top of your shoulders? Wouldn't we be able to reach it then?" Isis elaborates turning towards Sphinx.

"Worth a shot." He answers raising an eyebrow.

Sphinx gets down on his hands and knees as Isis walks up to him. She gets on her partners shoulders, putting her hands on his head to support herself as Sphinx starts to stand. Once he was on both feet, Isis removes her hands from his head.

"Here." He says passing the sword to her.

Isis takes the sword and hits the target easily. Sphinx walks over to the other target and she does the same thing.

"Alright, you can put me down now." Isis says looking down.

Sphinx lowers himself to the ground allowing Isis to get off. Once she does, he stands up and they both face each other.

"Here's your sword." She says holding it out.

"Thanks." He replies taking the sword.

He goes up to the two lower targets and hits them causing the barrier that blocked to door to disappear. They both walk up to the doorway to see two sets of spikes blocking their path.

"Just wonderful." Sphinx says eyeing the spikes.

"Nothing we can do here, lets go back." Isis replies walking back towards the door leading to the room with the sequence. "Um…Sphinx?"

He remains silent as he walks back to the other room with Isis. "What?"

"When did these ropes appear?" Isis answers looking at the two ropes.

Sphinx smirks and turns his head towards his partner, "Race ya."

Isis turns to him, smirking, "You're on."

"Ready." Sphinx starts.

"Set." Isis adds.

"GO!" They both shout, Sphinx running to the left rope while Isis runs to the right rope.

Both apprentices climb the ropes and jump off onto a ledge. They run towards a piece of metal that's laying on the ground. Once they get close enough, spikes pop up causing the two demi's to jump of the ledge, grabbing onto the wooden ledge on the side. They move across the bar and jump back up once they've gotten pass the spikes. The apprentices run towards the end where a handle awaits them. They demigod and demi-cat pull the handles at the same time, and once they wouldn't go out any further, they jumped off the ledge and run towards the head of the sequence board.

"I win!" Both exclaim stopping at the door.

"So it's a draw." Sphinx says panting.

"Guess so." Isis replies.

They don't say a word to each other as they walk into the next room. Walking past the targets and through the door, the two demi's walk across where the spikes were and into the next room

-¤-

The prince lays on the table motionless as the remaining fragments of his soul leave his body and enter a Canopic Vase.

The demi-falcon continues chanting until she senses something, "Wait a second…I sense something…sire, there are intruders in the building!" She says turning to Akhenaten.

"What?! Destroy them! They cannot interrupt the ceremony!" Akhenaten replies.

"Forsaken spirits of this building, awaken! Arise and kill the intruders." Femi chants bringing the skeletons to life.

-¤-

The two start walking around and a cage falls to the floor. A skeleton arises with an axe in his hands.

"I thought you said that these skeletons wouldn't harm us!" Isis screams as the skeleton runs towards them.

Sphinx responds by taking out his sword, charging at him. Isis looks up at the ceiling to see more cages with skeletons in them.

"Um…Sphinx? I'm gonna be back at the Portal God." Isis says in a panic tone, not caring if Sphinx heard her or not.

She runs back through the room and through the door to the sequence board. She runs to the other end, quickly grabbing the rope before it got too far away for her to reach. She holds on and once the rope reaches the other end, she jumps off, running through the door back to the Portal God.

"Phew." Isis says catching her breath. She feels a tap on her shoulder, "Wow Sphinx, done alrea--" She turns around to see a skeleton standing there with an axe in his hands, "--dy. AH!" She screams running away.

-¤-

Sphinx slices the last skeleton causing a bridge to extend from the island in the middle of the room. He walks over to the stairs, goes down them and jumps onto the bridge. He walks across it only to come to a wardrobe. He opens the doors and the Shield of Osiris appears in his hands.

"Now to find Isis." He says running back to the entrance.

-¤-

"Man you guys won't give up will you?" Isis says mainly to herself.

Isis takes a couple steps back as the two skeletons advance on her. One of them throws its axe at her. Isis can only smirk as she grabs the axe and starts attacking the skeletons. Both go flying in opposite directions and Isis goes up to the one skeleton with no weapon. She starts attacking him until he is no more.

"That should do it." She says standing up.

She turns around to see the other skeleton raising its axe over its head. She gasps at the sight and stands there frozen. She turns her head away as the skeleton brings down his axe … but the 'slash' never came. Isis turns her head back to see Sphinx between her and the skeleton with a shield.

"Ready?" He asks.

"For what?" Isis replies.

"To attack." Sphinx answers.

She only nods her head in response.

"Now." Sphinx says withdrawing the shield.

Isis instantly gets to her feet and attacks the skeleton. The skeleton falls to the ground, no longer a threat.

"Aw yeah! Take that!" Isis says proudly.

"Well, you faced your fear of skeletons. Congratulations." Sphinx replies.

"Thanks. Bring it on!" She says ready to fight some more skeletons.

"Chill. Let's see what's down this hall." He says walking down it.

The sound of a laser pierces through the air causing a quick reflex from Sphinx who immediately draws the shield to protect him and Isis. Isis stays behind Sphinx waiting. The laser stops momentarily and the two apprentices quickly run through the door before they're hit.

The apprentices walk around the circular room until the come to a strong and sturdy rope.

"Cut it." Sphinx whispers.

Isis nods and cuts the rope with the axe she acquired from the one skeleton.

The magical relic falls to the ground, damaged.

"What happened? Curses! Now we will have to start again… look! There are the saboteurs who ruined the ceremony…" Femi says angrily pointing to Sphinx and Isis.

Akhenaten and Isis lock eye contact for a short amount of time before the relic snaps both of them out of their trans.

"You fool! Deactivate the magical device! Can't you see it is going to explode!" Akhenaten says turning to Femi.

Just as Akhenaten finished his statement the relic charges sucking in everything: Akhenaten, Femi, Mummified Prince Tut, and 6 Canopic Vases. The only things left behind were Isis, Sphinx and Nefertiti.

The relic explodes leaving a mysterious looking staff and three souls behind. The souls return to their respectful bodies bring the Skeleton Worshipers to life. Once alive, the three worshipers approach a terrified Nefertiti.

"We have to help her." Isis says readying her axe.

Both apprentices jump down to the lower level with their eyes narrow and their weapons ready. The three worshipers form a circle around Sphinx and Isis causing them to back up until they were back to back.

"You ready?" Sphinx asks seriously.

"As ready as you are." Isis replies with the same seriousness.

"Let's do this." Both say in unison.

They run in opposite directions taking out the skeleton worshipers. Isis slashes one of them six times before he falls to the ground; his body disappearing and his soul being released. Sphinx strikes one of the skeletons five times before he falls to the ground.

"This ends now." Both apprentices say in unison, standing side by side facing the remaining skeleton worshiper.

They throw their weapons at the skeleton at the same time causing the axe and the sword to go right through the skeleton and into the wall behind him. The worshiper falls to the ground dead, his soul being released. The demigod and demi-cat walk up to their weapons, pulling them out from the wall.

"That was fun." Isis says turning to Sphinx.

Sphinx doesn't respond and walks past her going up to Nefertiti. Isis stares at his back, her eyes narrowing out of jealousy. She follows behind him with her weapon in hand.

"Are you alright?" Sphinx asks Nefertiti.

"Oh! Thank you for saving me, I'm eternally grateful." Nefertiti replies.

"Don't mention it." Sphinx replies putting a hand on the back of his head.

Isis's eyes hold fire as she watches Sphinx.

"But now my beloved Tut is dead! How can I live without him? This vase is all that remains of him." She says holding a Canopic Vase.

_'Good.'_ Isis thinks angrily.

"I'm sure that part of his soul is inside. I want you to take it. Your heroic actions assure me that you two might be the ones to bring him back." Nefertiti says handing Isis the Canopic Vase.

_'Hmm…guess she's not that bad after all.'_ Isis thinks loosening up.

"Please, find him and bring him back to me. Oh Tut! Why did they do this to you." She says mainly to herself.

_'Why did they do this to him?'_ Both Sphinx and Isis think.

"Before you go, take this. It's an amulet that Tut gave to me, he was fascinated by it, but I don't know why. To me it's just an amulet." Nefertiti says.

Suddenly a white beam of light appears beside everyone. Once the light dies down, Imhotep stands there looking at his apprentices.

"Sphinx, Isis, you must meet with me in Heliopolis as soon as possible. These events are clear evidence that something extremely sinister is taking place." Imhotep says.

Sphinx and Isis look at each other and exchange a 'We Know' glance. They turn back to listen to their Master.

"The forces at work during this ceremony were far too powerful and demonic for my liking. We must find the source of this power before it grows to be a real menace." Imhotep continues.

"I think I know who it might be." Isis interrupts.

"Who?" Sphinx and Imhotep say together.

"That man …" Isis begins looking at Nefertiti for a name.

"You're talking about Akhenaten." She replies.

Isis nods at her and turns back to her partner and master.

"What about him?" Imhotep asks.

"There was something … cryptic about him." Isis answers thinking of what it was.

"What do you mean?" Sphinx asks.

"Like … It wasn't really him but … someone else. I fell like, I've met him before … somewhere." Isis replies.

"Tell me about it in Heliopolis." Imhotep says, "With that portal amulet, you can use the portal in the entrance to leave this place. Do not worry about Nefertiti, I will find a way to help her to escape this wretched place. Isis," Imhotep says facing her.

"Yes?" She says.

"I want you to take the Staff of Osiris. This weapon will help you face the challenges you both will inevitably face on your journey." He says stretching his arm out. The staff lifts off the ground and goes into Imhotep's hand. "You won't need that axe any longer." He says handing the Staff to her.

Isis sets the axe down on the ground and takes the Staff, examining it. Suddenly, a red ball shoots out of it destroying one of the skeleton statues.

"You must learn how to harness the staff Isis. The staff feeds on the owner's emotions. The more you feel, the more energy you release. Good luck, Sphinx and Isis." Imhotep says disappearing with Nefertiti.

"Let's get out of here." Sphinx says turning around and walking towards the rope.

"What amulet did we get?" Isis asks walking by his side.

"I don't know." He says pulling out the amulet.

They both examine the symbol on the top of the amulet.

"We're headed for Abydos." She says happily.

"How do you know?" Sphinx asks.

"I recognize those carvings. They are the symbols for each of the Sacred Jewels of Abydos." Isis answers with a smile.

"Well then lets go." He says climbing up the rope.

Isis follows him to the top where they jump off onto the ledge. They walk around it until they spot the door they came in earlier. Both apprentices exit the room back into the main room with the Portal God. Walking down the hall, the apprentices turn left at the end of it and come face to face with the Portal God.

Sphinx holds up the Abydos amulet. The Portal God acknowledges their offering and transports them to Abydos.


	6. Chapter 6

I told you guys that I had Chapter 6 done. This time my beta-readers were online to proof read the chapter YAY! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I would like all of you to start thinking about a sequel. The sequel of this story depends on you guys. Of course there will be a Book 2 and possibly a Book 3. But the overall game/story, let me know as more chapters get posted.

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal 

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Six:

Trouble at Home

-¤-

Sphinx and Isis arrive in the underground part of Abydos. They walk straight to see a gated room to their left.

"I wonder how you get in there?" Sphinx asks slowly walking past the gates.

"You'll see." Isis replies smirking walking past Sphinx.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sphinx asks running to catch up with his partner.

"Nothing." She replies walking up the stairs.

Isis opens the door and walks through with Sphinx closely behind her. They come to a small brown platform with a ladder to their right leading into Abydos.

"Hey, look at this." Sphinx says pointing to the sign.

Isis goes over to her partner and reads the sign.

_--(**Swimming Prohibited)**--_

_--(Warning! ALL water surrounding the city of Abydos has been electrified. Please keep out of water.)--_

"All the surrounding water?" She says in disbelief when she's done reading the sign. "What else has changed?" She asks herself climbing the ladder.

They get to the top and walk up to a female bird that's overlooking the Abydosian Sea.

"Um…excuse me?" Isis begins.

"Well, well! Strangers! I would so like to know how you arrived here. Dear me! There is no ship on that side, and only an imbecile would try to swim through electrified water!" The female bird says.

"What was Abydos like before the water became electrified?" Sphinx asks.

"Abydos was the quintessential prosperous and peaceful city…" Isis begins.

"…until those electric eels came along." The female bird finished.

Sphinx and Isis go to the edge and look down at the sea to see three electric eels swimming.

"Nobody knows where they came from, but they are lowering the tone of the city beyond words!" She finishes.

"Thank you." Isis says stepping back from the ledge.

"Where are we going?" Sphinx asks in a whisper.

"To the Abydos Plaza." She answers in a whisper.

They walk into the plaza to see a woman watching a juggler, the museum to their right, and another door to their left.

"This part hasn't changed at all." Isis says watching the juggler.

"How so?" Sphinx asks.

"Well, they still have the same juggler, the museum looks the same as it was 15 years ago, and that man," Isis says looking at a very familiar man, "is still here?" She says puzzled.

She walks over to him, curious as to why he's still there. Sphinx can only follow for he knows nothing of this city. As Isis approaches him, she hears him rambling on about something.

"Oh man, my wife is gonna kill me if she finds out I lost her pearl necklace!" The man mumbles not paying any attention to the approaching demi-cat.

Isis stops in her tracks, _'This can't be the same guy I stole the pearl necklace from 13 years ago!'_ She thinks, her eyes wide.

She quickly turns around and goes to well in the middle of the plaza.

"What are you doing?" Sphinx asks.

"Repenting." She answers jumping down the well.

"ISIS!" Sphinx shouts running over to the edge of the well.

"What?" She replies, water dripping off of her onto the ground.

Sphinx turns around to see Isis entering the Abydos Plaza. "How did you get up here from down there?" He asks dumbfound.

"I know this town like the back of my hand." She answers holding a pearl necklace in her hand.

Isis walks over to the man, "Um…sir, is this your pearl necklace?"

"Yes! That's it! Thanks! I think I'll take my wife to see the jewel collection in the museum. She'll love to wear the necklace for that." The man replies. "Please accept this key as a token of my gratitude. It'll open the door to the well area balcony." He says handing Isis a golden key.

"Thank you." She says walking away.

"Do you know of a place we can stay at for the night?" Sphinx asks.

"Nope. You're gonna have to ask someone when we arrive in the middle part of the city." Isis says walking over to the door.

"Why me?" He replies dragging his feet.

"Because people will recognize a thief." She says.

"A thief?" He replies.

"Never mind." Isis opens the door to the stairs with the key.

Both apprentices walk up the stairs onto the balcony above. Closing the door, they make their way across the balcony to the middle part of Abydos.

"Now," Isis begins, "Pick."

Sphinx walks up to a random door and knocks on it.

"Come back later! I'm eating!" A female bird bellows.

Isis stands there shocked, remembering what happened 11 years ago.

**-Flashback-**

_A small child wandered around Abydos. Her clothes were torn in various places giving others the impression that she was a beggar. The frightened child went to the back part of Abydos and knocked on a random door. _

_"Come back later! I'm eating!" A female bird bellowed._

_The child's mouth began to water. She could smell the foods delicious aroma and knocked on the door once again._

_"I told you," The female bird said walking to the door, "I'm –" She opened the door to see no one there. "Hmm, I was certain someone was here." She said curiously._

_The child tugged at the bottom of her dress. The female bird looked down at the poverty-stricken child in disgust._

_"What do you want child?" The bird asked impatiently._

_"I…was wondering…if…you had…any…spare food?" The child asked innocently. Fear was present in her eyes, voice and posture._

_"No." The female bird said quickly, slamming the door in the child's face._

**-End Flashback-**

"Um…Sphinx, can you pick a different house please?" Isis says fearful.

"No. You told me to pick, so I did." Sphinx replies, knocking on the door again.

"I told you," The female bird says walking to the door, "I'm –" She opens the door to see Sphinx and Isis standing there. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were wondering if you had any spare rooms for us to sleep in for the night." Sphinx asks kindly.

"This isn't an inn." The bird replies rudely.

_'Sphinx please just drop it and lets go.'_ Isis thinks ready to leave.

"I know but we're travelers and we need a place to stay just for tonight." Sphinx pleads.

"Travelers, huh? Well I guess one night won't be too bad." She says standing aside to let them in.

_'Oh sure…you'll let us stay for the night but you won't give me food!' _Isis thinks outraged.

Both Sphinx and Isis walk into the house, the door closing behind him. The female bird walks to the back of the house and up a flight of stairs. The apprentices follow her, but stop when they come to a door.

"This is the only room I have available. So you two will have to share." She says opening a door to reveal a good-sized room.

"That's fine with us." Isis replies.

"I wasn't asking." The bird answers, turning her head towards Isis. "Do I know you?" She asks.

"No, I don't think we've met before." Isis replies keeping her cool.

"You seem oddly familiar." The bird says, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I'm sorry. But I do not know you." Isis answers sincerely.

She still has a suspicious look in her eyes, "Okay, well good night." She says walking back downstairs.

"Do you know her?" Sphinx asks.

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Back when I was 8, I was poor and struggled to find food. One day I wandered around the middle part of Abydos and knocked on a random door. The door opened to reveal her." Isis says referring to the female bird, "I asked her kindly for some food but she slammed the door in my face with a quick 'No'." Isis explains.

Sphinx stands there shocked about her past. He never knew what Isis past was like for she would never tell him. He first met Isis when Imhotep brought her home.

The apprentices walk into the room, "Good night." Both say in unison shutting the door.

Unaware to Isis, the female bird had been present throughout their conversation and overheard everything.

* * *

**MESSAGE! I WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ!**

**TWO NEW NAMES!** There are two character in this story, and in the game, that do not have names. Instead of saying "Female Bird" or "Sequence Shop Keeper." I have given these two characters names. The Female Bird is Raziya and the Sequence Shop Keeper is Nailah. In the game, my friend believe that the Sequence Shop Keeper is an old guy. But in this story, the Sequence Shop Keeper is an old female.

**OUT OF ORDER!** These events are out of order. Some events are in the game and most of them aren't. But I needed these events to be out of order for this one idea that TigerFlower gave me to work.

**SHOUT OUT!** I just want to say a special thanks to TigerFlower for giving me constructive criticism. I do appreciate it, unlike the criticism that I get from flamers. And trust me, the flamers 'criticism' is not constructive. TigerFlower's 'criticism' is constructive and I do appreciate it.

**JUMPING!** There will some jumping to different people and what they are doing, but please remember! Some of the events are happening at the same time as others.

ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS NEWS OF THE CHAPTER! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Seven:

The Thief Has Returned

-¤-

A magical relic, far within the Castle of Uruk, starts to charge, releasing Akhenaten, Femi and the mummified Prince Tutankhamen. The mummy lays on the floor, dead, while the other two stand behind him.

"Argh! I don't believe it! Defeated by juveniles that I don't even know!" Femi mumbles outrageously. "The magical device has returned us to the dark castle!" She continues, regaining her posture.

"It appears so." Akhenaten replies softly.

"And now this. We can't use his life energy to take his shape. Now he is worthless to us." Femi continues looking down at the dead, mummified Prince laying before her. "I'll have my assistants throw him into the jail to rot with the other corpses." She says looking at Akhenaten.

"Do whatever you wish with the body." Akhenaten replies, staring at the dead Prince.

"The loss of the warping amulets, thanks to our unwanted trip, also causes me concern. This is a bitter blow…without those amulets it will take longer than anticipated to reach our objective." An outraged demi-falcon says.

By now, Akhenaten has had enough of her complaining, "A setback this is, perhaps, but defeat? Pah! Everything is going according to plan." He says.

"Master, how can you say that?" Femi answers softly, turning towards Akhenaten.

"Now that Tutankhamen has been eliminated, I will use the Akhenaten shape and explain to all that Tut has died in an accident. That will give me power in Luxor. The rest will be easy." Akhenaten explains, the spell wearing off.

"Yes! That is true! Nobody will dare to say that you are not his brother!" The demi-falcon replies, brightening up.

"Of course not! My disguise is perfect." The rest of the spell wears off to reveal, not Akhenaten, but Set. Set starts to walk away towards a room, "And about those youngsters interrupting the ceremony…I know who they are."

"You do?" She asks oblivious to who they were. "Who?"

"The female is who we need and the male is a student of Imhotep, that foolish geriatric magician. This apparent defeat will be useful to confuse his feeble mind further; and get the girl. He will never know what is really going on. He doesn't even realize I was there!" Set explains walking across the room.

"Master, you are a genius!" Femi smirks.

"We need to be careful for now, but when the ray is powerful enough, nothing will stop us. Defeating Imhotep will be as easy as crushing an insect." Set replies walking out of the main room.

"Just one question. What does the girl have to do with our plans?" Femi asks, walking along side Set.

"She knows about the Key to Eternal Darkness." Set answers.

"So you plan on having her help you find it?" The demi-falcon asks, still confused.

"No Femi, she's not going to _help_ me find the key; for she _is_ the key." Set answers, smirking evilly. "It's time to visit an old friend." And with that he disappears, leaving Femi at the Castle.

--**_Over to Isis--_**

_Isis slowly walked toward the man believing that he might actually care for her. He may be able to give her a place to stay, a meal to eat, a bed to sleep on and clothes to dress in. She stretched her arm out and was about to place her hand in his, falling right into his trap._

_"Isis. Do not fall into his trap." A man with purple skin said as he appeared beside her._

_"You're too late Imhotep. She's mine." The white-faced man replied as he grabbed onto Isis's wrist._

_"No! Let go of me!" Isis said struggling to free herself._

_"Set! Release her!" Imhotep said angrily._

_"She knows where the key is. And she's going to help me find it." Set answered as he disappeared with Isis._

_"You have made a grave mistake Set." Imhotep whispered as he transported himself back to Sun Shrine Island._

Isis awoke, startled by the dream. _'Not another dream.'_ She thinks looking around the room.

It was still dark outside indicating it was still in the middle of the night. Her breath is heavy but returns to normal after some time. She lays back down, closing her eyes, and falls asleep.

--**_Morning_**--

"In here." The female bird says opening a door to a bedroom.

The guards peak into the room to see a demigod and a demi-cat sleeping.

"Be quick." He says to one of the guards.

The two apprentices are still asleep, unaware of the guard entering the room. The guard walks up behind Isis, quickly putting a hand over her mouth causing her to instantly wake up, and his other hand around her two wrists, holding them together behind her back.

Isis tries to scream loud enough for Sphinx to hear but fails. Fortunately, Sphinx heard her muffled screams and instantly wakes up to see Isis being dragged out the room by a large, muscular bird.

"Let her go!" Sphinx says angrily drawing his sword, charging at Isis's capturer.

Suddenly another guard comes into the room, quickly disarming Sphinx and holding him back so he won't be able to rescue her.

The guard drags Isis out of the room, making his way down the stairs. The guard holding Sphinx starts to make his way out of the room, being sure to keep a distance between the two. Once Sphinx and the one guard were at the top of the stairs, Sphinx maneuvers his body out of the guards' grasp and sends the guard tumbling down the stairs; hitting the other guard that's holding Isis. Both guards fall to the floor, dazed. Sphinx runs down the stairs and grabs Isis's wrists; running towards the front door.

"This way." A voice calls out to the two apprentices.

The two apprentices look to their right to see the female bird motioning for them to follow her.

"Should we trust her?" Sphinx asks.

"No, but we have no other option." Isis responds running after the bird woman.

Sphinx sighs, but follows his partner through a door and down some stairs. The female bird leads the two through a secret passage leading into the Memory Sequence Shop. Sphinx follows behind Isis, whom follows the female bird.

"Now, this passage leads to the Memory Sequence Shop. Once there, you two should have no problem slipping past the guards; Especially you." She says turning her head towards Isis.

Isis eyes go wide, _'Please tell me she didn't figure it out. Please tell me she doesn't remember me.'_ She thinks.

They get to the end of the passage, and the female bird opens a small door leading into the Sequence Board room.

"You two should leave immediately." She says letting Isis and Sphinx through the door.

"Thank you." Sphinx replies looking around the room.

"And Isis?" The female bird says.

_'Shit, she remembers.'_ Isis thinks. "Yes?" She replies turning around to face the bird, not bothering to deny her name.

"Take this," The female bird says handing Isis a white cloth. "It'll help you on your journey."

"What is it?" Isis asks, staring at the cloth.

"It's a little gift from me. But you must promise me that you won't open it until you get into the museum." She replies.

"Why wait until I'm in the museum?" Isis asks.

"Trust me, it'll help you. But it'll be worthless to you if you open it before." The female bird answers.

"Um…thank you." Isis says somewhat confused.

The female bird says nothing as she closes the passage door and heads back to her house. The two apprentices stare at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"Isis? Is that you?" A woman says looking at her from the next room.

"Yes Nailah. It's me." Isis replies smiling, walking up to her.

--**_Over to Raziya (Female Bird)_**--

The female bird makes her way back through the secret passage back into her house. The guards had left so it's just her…and someone else.

"You can come out." She says smirking.

"Looks like your senses are sharper this time Raziya." A man says stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here Set?" The female bird, Raziya, asks not turning around to face him.

"I came here to tell you something." Set replies walking up next to her.

"What?" She asks rudely.

"I want you to go to the opening of the Abydos Museum. The cloth you gave her will be her downfall in the museum. I'm sure you told her not to open it until then?" Set says.

"I did." Raziya replies.

"Good. You know what to do from here." Set answers walking away. He stops in mid-step and turns back to Raziya, "And remember, I need her alive." He finishes, disappearing from her house, back to the Castle of Uruk.

"I know." Raziya mumbles watching him leave.

--**_Over to the 3 guards and the Mayor_**--

The guards kneel before the mayor of Abydos.

"Mayor, the thief has returned." The head guard says; his head lowered.

"You mean Isis?" The mayor asks.

"Yes sir. She was last seen at Raziya's house. Raziya notified us of Isis's return moments ago." The guard continues.

"Has anything been stolen recently?" The mayor asks, standing up.

"No sir." He continues.

"Strengthen the security at the Abydos Museum Jewel Collection. If she does plan on stealing something that will probably be her next target. Do not arrest her until she is witnessed stealing something." The mayor replies sitting back down in his chair.

"Yes sir." The guard says standing up, the other two guards behind him follow suit. "You heard the mayor!" He continues.

All three guards walk out of the chamber, making their way to the Museum.

--**_Back to Isis, Sphinx and Nailah_**--

The Store Keeper, Nailah, approaches Isis. "It is good to see you again child."

"You too." Isis replies smiling.

"You know her too?" Sphinx asks confusedly.

"Yes Sphinx. Nailah was probably the only person in this city who was, and still is, nice to me." Isis answers turning towards her partner.

"Congratulations Isis. You finally found a man." Nailah says smiling at the two apprentices.

A blush appears on the two apprentice's faces, "We are not together!" Both shout in unison.

Nailah can only give a chuckle at the two.

"What's so funny?" Sphinx asks.

"The way you two act. You're perfect for each other." Nailah continues.

The two apprentices look at each other, not saying a word.

"So, Nailah, I was wondering if we could earn some money." Isis says ending the previous conversation.

"Of course you can child. All it'll cost is 5 scarabs for beginners, 10 scarabs for intermediate and 15 scarabs for advanced. Of course, you already mastered all three levels." Nailah says.

"We only have 7 scarabs, so I guess we're doing beginners first." Isis replies, counting the scarabs in the money pouch.

"Then beginners it is." Nailah says changing the sequence patterns from challenging to easy. "Just step on the brown pad to see the sequence." She says.

"Thank you." Isis replies handing over 5 scarabs.

"I'm letting you do this." Sphinx says taking a seat on the ground.

"Fine." Isis replies not arguing with him.

She stands on the brown platform to see the sequence. Once shown, Isis, begins stepping on the color pads in the order shown to her.

**After 10 rounds of Intermediate Sequences**

"How can your brain handle this?" Sphinx asks his partner, holding his head with both of his hands.

"Easily." Isis replies receiving her reward of 20 scarabs. "Alright, we currently have 102 scarabs. I think that should be enough. Thank you Nailah." She says smiling.

"Anytime child. Feel free to come back anytime to test your memory, or his." Nailah replies pointing to Sphinx.

"Oh don't worry, he'll get tested." Isis answers. "Well, we best be headed off to the museum. Bye." She says, waving as she walks towards the front door.

"You're welcome child." Nailah calls out to her.

Sphinx follows Isis out of the shop. They walk past Montu's Monster Shop, and make their way back to the stairs. Once back in the Abydos Plaza, the two apprentices approach the museum.

"Um, excuse me. Could you please let us into the museum?" Isis asks.

Immediately the guards recognizes the 'thief'. "Can't you read the sign?" He says pointing to the sign next to him.

_--(**Abydos Museum)**--_

_--(Donations Wanted!)--_

"Oh…" Isis says a little disappointedly.

"No donation, no entry." The guard says.

"But that's--" Sphinx starts.

"--easy. We'll be back with a donation." Isis interrupts her partner smiling.

Isis drags Sphinx back to the stairwell. "Don't make a scene. The last thing I want is to get arrested for something I didn't even do." She says walking onto the balcony.

Sphinx follows behind her, closing the door behind him. They make their way back to the middle part of Abydos where Montu's Monster Shop is.

"How do you know it's a monster that the museum wants?" Sphinx asks crossing his arms.

"Lets just say I snuck into the museum once and the only collections they had at the time were monsters." His partner replies walking into the shop.

Sphinx sighs as he follows her down a hallway, leading into the main room.

"Hello Isis." Montu says.

"Hey Montu." Isis replies walking up to him.

"What can I help you with today?" He asks.

"We need a monster to donate to the museum." Sphinx answers walking up next to Isis.

"And who is this, Isis?" Montu asks with a smirk on his face.

"This is Sphinx, he's my partner on this mission." Isis explains.

"Partner?" Montu says, his smirk growing wider.

"We are not together Montu." Isis says, her anger rising.

"Right, well, what monster were you thinking of?" He asks.

"The cheapest one you have." Sphinx replies.

Montu walks the two apprentices over to a small frog. "This is the cheapest monster I have. It's a small frog, worth 70 scarabs." Montu says.

"We'll take it." Isis and Sphinx answer in unison.

"Very well, that will be 70 scarabs." Montu says holding out his hand.

Isis takes out the money pouch and opens it up. She counts 70 scarabs, taking them out of the bag and placing them in his hand.

"Thank you, and here is your small frog." Montu replies handing Sphinx a box containing a small frog.

"Thanks Montu. Bye!" Isis says walking into the hallway.

"Goodbye Isis!" Montu calls to her. "Sphinx?" He says in a whisper so only Sphinx can hear.

"Yes?" Sphinx answers, turning back to Montu.

"Take care of her." Montu replies smiling.

A blush appears on Sphinx's cheeks as he follows Isis. Both apprentices walk out of the shop, making their way back to the stairwell.

"My god! All we are doing is running around this city!" Sphinx says carrying the box.

"I know. At least we will be able to get into the museum." Isis replies looking at the bright side.

"I hope so." Sphinx answers looking at the negative side.

The two demi's walk down the stairs and go over to the Abydos Museum. The guard still stands in front of the entrance.

"You two may enter." He says cautiously eyeing the box in Sphinx's hands.

He steps aside letting the two apprentices enter. Once inside, they see a section blocked off with a guard standing there.

"What's down there?" Sphinx asks looking at the hallway in front of him.

"Let's find out." Isis answers.

The apprentices walk down the stairway into the grand room to see a bunch of people, and the mayor there.

"We are here on this auspicious day for the grand opening of the first hall of the Abydos Museum – the pride of the city." The Mayor says loudly so everyone can hear her.

"So they're finally opening up the Jewel Collection." Isis whispers to Sphinx.

Two guards stand at base of the stairwell watching Isis's every move.

"This important event highlights the continued interests from the council for the cultural development of our city holding a public exhibition in the new hall of jewels; the collection of Abydos. This illustrates the hundred year showcase of…" The Mayor says, continuing her speech.

Isis sees a guard talking to the mayor's adviser.

"My word! I am afraid that we need to interrupt the ceremony." The taller adviser says to the Mayor.

"Why? What has happened?" The Mayor asks.

"We no longer have a jewel collection! It has been stolen, just a few minutes ago!" The adviser continues.

"What?…Who?…How?" The Mayor asks again.

"She stole the jewels!" Raziya shouts pointing to Isis.

Everyone turns to her, then to whom she's pointing. The two guards walk up behind Isis, each one grabbing her arm. They drag her forward until she's standing in front of the mayor.

"Where are the jewels?" The Mayor asks the demi-cat.

"I don't have them. I did not steal them." The demi-cat answers through clenched teeth.

"She lies! She has one on her wrapped in a white cloth!" Raziya shouts again.

A guard searches Isis and finds a white cloth on her. He takes the cloth and unwraps it to reveal one of the Stolen Jewels.

"Aha! Caught at the scene of the crime. Arrest her!" The Mayor says.

"What!? I didn't steal--" Isis begins trying to defend herself but a hand goes over her mouth.

"Let her go!" Sphinx says outrageously.

"Why should we, she was caught stealing the Jewels." The adviser says.

"She did not steal your jewels. She was with me the whole time." Sphinx continues, still outraged.

"Meet us at the Abydosian Prison and we will discuss this further." The Mayor says walking towards the stairs.

The guards follow behind the Mayor with Isis in their grasps. The two advisers are on both sides of the Mayor.

"Gladly." Sphinx answers through clenched teeth.

"Sir, what is in that box you have?" A young female bird asks.

"This is a donation to the museum." Sphinx answers turning to her.

"Excellent! If you capture an animal for the exhibition, come and see me. If you should happen to find any of the stolen jewels, talk to my associate, the jewel expert." The female says.

"Alright." Sphinx replies.

"I am afraid that we cannot pay you for your animal donations, but as a symbol of our gratitude, for the first animal donated you will receive a valuable gift." She continues.

Sphinx only nods, wanting to get over to the Abydosian Prison. He hands over the box containing the small frog.

"This is a small frog we got from the shop." Sphinx says.

"Ah, a small frog. Being as this is your first animal donated, we will give you this Zip Line Handle. It will allow you to use the zip lines throughout the city." The female bird says handing Sphinx the Zip Line Handle.

"Thank you." Sphinx replies.

He turns around and heads up the stairs to the entrance. He exits the museum and goes to the stairwell. Once up on the balcony, Sphinx makes way to the middle part of Abydos, looking for the Abydosian Prison.

-¤-

Hours turned into day which turned into weeks. Still wandering around Abydos, Sphinx still cannot find the Prison. He looked high and low, around every corner for a secret passage of some sort; but found nothing. His hope of ever finding the prison started to vanish as he aimlessly walked onto the first bridge located in the middle part of Abydos. Suddenly, a white light appears beside him revealing Imhotep.

"Sphinx, where is Isis?" Imhotep asks.

"Abydosian Prison." Sphinx replies somewhat angrily.

"Why is she there?" Imhotep asks again.

"She was arrested at the Abydos Museum, accused for stealing their Sacred Jewel Collection." Sphinx replies more angrily.

Imhotep gives a sigh, "Let's go get her."

Sphinx walks up to Imhotep. The white light surrounds the two as it transports them to the Abydosian Prison.

* * *

_First Bridge - Bridge closest to Khonsu, the captain whom takes you to Heliopolis. _

**_MESSAGE!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Eight:

Abydosian Prison Welcomes You!

-¤-

In a lonely prison chamber at the far end of the Abydosian Prison, away from the other chambers, sits a lonely but scared demi-cat. She sits in the far back corner on the floor, looking around the room while wondering if her partner, Sphinx, will come to her rescue.

The room was small and dark. The smell of mold and the cold ground made it unbearable to stay in there for a long time. A glass wall towards the front of the cell acted as a barrier; separating her from the outside world.

Looking down at the ground, the demi-cat closes her eyes letting out a soft sigh and then a cough. She would not speak to anyone who talked to her; especially the guards and the mayor when they questioned her about the stolen jewels. All she wanted was to get out of the prison chamber she was in, and get back to Sphinx.

These past couple weeks were a torture to her. The coldness of the room has decreased her body temperature, causing her to shiver violently; two guards constantly stood at the chambers entrance, heavily guarding and watching over her; the Mayor would not allow the guards to give Isis any food; and even worse…her sickness wasn't getting any better.

Isis slowly opens her eyes as she looks up at the glass wall at the other end of the chamber. There, standing on the other side, was Sphinx. Joy filled the young demi-cat as she ran across the room. Putting her hands on the glass wall, she lowers her head, closing her eyes to let the tears of joy flow down her face. When she opens her eyes, she looks up to see no one on the other side.

The tears of joy turns into tears of pain as the young demi-cat falls to her knees; a hand resting on the glass wall while the other is on the ground, balled into a fist. She coughs some more, spitting out some blood she coughed up. She turns around, sitting on the floor with her back against the glass.

"He's not coming." Isis whispers as tears flow freely down her face as she hugs her knees.

-¤-

Sphinx and Imhotep walk down a long, beautifully designed hallway. Chambers were on both sides of the hallway, built into the wall with a glass wall as a door. The two look at all the chambers and all the people as they walk down the hallway, unaware of the Mayor, her two advisers, and the three guards standing up ahead.

"Ah, Imhotep what a surprise!" The Mayor says extending her arms.

"Mayor! How wonderful to see you again." Imhotep replies standing in front of her.

"I must ask you why you have come to the Abydosian Prison?" The Mayor asks. "This would be the last place I expect to find you."

"I came here to retrieve one of my apprentices." Imhotep answers.

Sphinx stands beside his master, anger burning in his eyes.

"Oh, we are terribly sorry for arresting one of your apprentices." The Mayor apologizes. "I'm sure we will be able to work something out, that is, depending on the circumstances."

"I'm sure we will. I came here for Isis." Imhotep replies calmly.

"Isis?! Surely you don't mean the thief?" She asks shockingly.

"Yes, she is my apprentice." Imhotep answers.

"Very well, follow me." The Mayor says turning around.

The Mayor, her two advisers, and the three guards start walking to the back part of the prison where Isis' chamber is located.

"Sphinx, it is best if you let me handle this." Imhotep whispers to his apprentice.

Sphinx says nothing and starts following the Mayor to Isis.

"So it is true." Imhotep whispers to himself watching his apprentice walk away in anger.

Imhotep follows behind his apprentice but stops when they reach the chamber. Everyone looks inside to see Isis sitting on the floor with her back against the glass barrier.

"Isis!" Sphinx exclaims kneeling on the floor, putting his hands on the glass wall.

Imhotep walks up beside the Mayor, "Let him in." He says softly.

"But Imhotep, she's--" The Mayor begins but gets cut off.

"Let him in." Imhotep says again.

One of the guards walks up to a stone panel with a dial on it. He turns the dial causing a section of the glass to lift up off the ground, creating an entrance into the chamber.

"Isis!" Sphinx says softly, running into the chamber.

He kneels next to the demi-cat, caressing her face with one of his hands. Chills make its way throughout Sphinx's body at the touch of his partner's ice cold skin. Quickly taking her into his arms, Sphinx holds her in a caring, protective way while trying to warm her at the same time. Isis' tears made their way onto Sphinx's skin. Hoping to calm the cat down, Sphinx starts rubbing her back soothingly.

Imhotep sees the two apprentices and starts to smile.

"I don't know why you suggested on letting him in there with her. She --" The Mayor begins.

"--won't do any harm to him. I know my apprentices very well." Imhotep interrupts. "What needs to be done in order to free her?"

"We need some sort of evidence that she did not steal the Jewel Collection." The Mayor replies.

"There has to be another way to free her." Imhotep says trying to bargain.

"There isn't another way. Either we see evidence that proves she's not guilty or she stays locked up in prison." The Mayor answers.

Imhotep looks back into the cell, "Why was she arrested?" He asks not taking his eyes off his apprentices.

"She stole the Sacred Jewel Collection." The Mayor answers.

"Explain." He replies wanting to know the story.

"Both of them," The Mayor begins referring to Sphinx and Isis, "came to the Abydos Museum. A small crowd had gathered there for the opening of the Jewel Collection. As I was giving my speech, my adviser," She continues motioning with her hand to the taller one, "interrupted me saying that the Jewel Collection had been stolen."

Imhotep listens closely for anything suspicious about her story. "Then what happened?"

"Then Raziya pointed to Isis saying that she stole the jewels. My two guards brought her to me and I asked her where the jewels were. She told me that she didn't steal them." The mayor continues.

Imhotep listens very closely to this part of the story.

"Raziya then said that she had one on her wrapped in a white cloth. My guards searched her to find a white cloth with a stolen jewel in it. Then we brought her here." The Mayor finishes.

Imhotep thinks about the whole story that he just heard. Making connections and guesses this is what he came up with. How did Raziya know that Isis was carrying a white cloth on her? And how did she know it contained a Stolen Jewel? His guess is that Raziya knows something about the missing Jewels. And possibly knows who stole them.

"You have to believe her. She did not steal any of the Sacred Jewels." Imhotep says trying to talk the Mayor into some sort of bargain.

"I'm sorry Imhotep. But this is one situation of which we cannot bargain anything. We need proof." The Mayor replies sincerely.

"Let me see the Jewel." Imhotep says.

"Why would you want to see the jewel?" The Mayor asks, confused.

"If the only way to free Isis is to show you proof, then the jewel will be the only proof we can get." Imhotep explains.

The Mayor turns to one of her guards, taking the white cloth from his hands. She turns back to Imhotep while unwrapping the cloth to reveal the jewel. Imhotep picks up the jewel, closely examining it for anything suspicious.

"Just as I thought." Imhotep calmly says when he's done inspecting the jewel.

"What's wrong?" The Mayor asks.

In reply, Imhotep breaks the jewel into two. "The Jewel is a fake."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims looking at the jewel.

"The Jewel is a fake. Whoever gave Isis this cloth set her up." Imhotep replies holding the two pieces.

"How do you know?" The Mayor asks. "Aside from the fact it is breakable."

"Whoever copied this jewel did a good job of making it appear real to the eyes, but they got the texture completely wrong." Imhotep explains handing the Mayor the two pieces.

The Mayor feels the surface of the jewel to be somewhat jagged. "You're right."

Imhotep looks into the cell at his two apprentices to see Sphinx holding Isis in his arms. _'I knew it. Now let's see how long it takes.'_ He thinks.

The Mayor, her two advisers, and the three guards huddle together, discussing Isis' situation.

-¤-

Sphinx continues rubbing his partners back, trying to sooth her. Over time, the young demi-cat begins to calm down. Sphinx's body heat has transferred to Isis' body, raising her body temperature slightly. Her shivers weren't as bad, her tears deceased, and her breathing hasn't changed. Sphinx rests his head on top of hers, letting the demi-cat know that he is there to protect her.

-¤-

After countless minutes of discussion, the Mayor turns back to Imhotep. "We have agreed to let Isis go, on two conditions." The Mayor begins.

"Name the prices." Imhotep replies preparing himself for the worst.

"She must retrieve the stolen jewels and return them to the museum. Also, whenever in Abydos, she must always be accompanied by him." The Mayor answers, pointing to Sphinx.

Imhotep thinks about the two conditions, "Very well. She will be in the presence of Sphinx at all times inside Abydos and she will be honored to retrieve the stolen jewels." He replies sighing.

"How do I know I have your word?" The Mayor asks.

"I know that the price for theft is death. So I will take her place." Imhotep replies.

"You're willing to take her death sentence?!" The Mayor says shockingly.

Imhotep only nods in response.

"Master! You can't!" Isis says weakly while standing near the entrance of the cell. "It's my sentence, I'll take it." She continues, coughing.

"Not before me you're not." Sphinx replies standing behind Isis. "I'll die before she does." He says looking at the Mayor with a penetrating gaze.

"If she can retrieve four of the six jewels, then her sentence will be lifted." The Mayor answers, haggling on Isis's sentence. "But if she fails, then she will suffer her sentence."

"Very well." Isis replies sadly, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"I'll die before she does." Sphinx repeats.

"Why are you willing to take my sentence?" Isis asks looking at her partner while trying to suppress a cough.

"Because I lo-" Sphinx begins but stops himself before he can finish.

Sphinx turned his head away from everyone, a blush appearing on his cheeks. If he told Isis how he felt about her, well, he wouldn't want to know how she would react.

_'She'll laugh at me when she knows the truth.'_ Sphinx thinks somewhat ashamed of himself.

Isis stands there looking at her partner's back while trying to figure out the last bit of the sentence.

"Sphinx and I will see to it that Isis will retrieve the jewels." Imhotep says.

"Very well, I'm trusting you Imhotep. She is free to go, for the time being." The Mayor replies allowing Isis to leave.

Isis exits the chamber, coughing, while walking up to Imhotep with Sphinx behind her. Sphinx still had his head down, looking at anyone or anything but Isis. The two apprentices stand around Imhotep.

"Thank you." Imhotep says nodding.

A white light surrounds the three of them, transporting everyone back to Abydos.

* * *

**MESSAGE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!**

Happy New Years to you all, and I am terribly sorry, once again, for not updating sooner. College really had my hands tied up around finals and everything. I am hoping to get 2 more chapters done and posted before I go back to school on January, 22.

**TWO NEW NAMES!!** I gave 2 people names in this story. If you remember from the game the dog brothers who work on the farm in Heliopolis, I gave both of them names. The younger brother's name is Manu and the older brother's name (Whom is cursed in the Cursed Palace) is Madu. I know they're weird names but my friend and I agreed they were the best two names out of all the ones we came up with.

**NEW WEAPON!!** I did another weapon of Osiris in this chapter. From reading this chapter you should be able to tell what it is and what it does. Private Message me if you have any questions in general!

There isn't much more for me to say except Happy New Years and Happy Holidays!! I'll try to update more often...

P.S. - If anyone wants to contact me, look at my profile. There are two ways to contact me if you wish to. .

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Nine:

Heliopolis

-¤-

The white light slowly fades away to reveal the Abydos Plaza.

"We are back at the Abydos Plaza. In the middle part of Abydos, across the first bridge, there will be a man who will be willing to transport you two to Heliopolis. Find him and make your way to South Beach. I will be waiting for you there, on Sun Shrine Island. Good luck my young adventurers." Imhotep says disappearing.

"Do you think you'll be okay to walk?" Sphinx asks, worry present in his voice and eyes as he approaches the demi-cat.

"I don't know." Isis replies, coughing.

Without waiting for a definite answer, Sphinx walks up his partner. "Get on." He says getting onto his knees.

Isis looks at him and nods. Hopping onto his back, Sphinx stands up and goes over to the stair-well. After climbing up the stairs carefully, he begins walking across the balcony and down the little path past Montu's Monster Shop. Before Sphinx goes down the path towards all the game shops, he stops and rests for a while.

"Am I tiring you?" Isis asks weakly.

"No, not at all. Just rest." Sphinx whispers.

He adjusts her on his back and continues walking down the path and across the first bridge. Sphinx comes to the zip line and stops underneath it.

"Isis…" He asks in a whisper.

Nothing responds to him except light snoring.

_'Asleep, go figure.'_ He thinks, slightly smiling.

After adjusting Isis so that she will not fall off into the electrified water, Sphinx zips down the zip line onto a wooden deck. He walks over to a man who is standing next to a boat.

"Hi. I'm Khonsu, the boat captain." Khonsu says.

"Hello," Sphinx replies softly, "Can you provide transport to Heliopolis?"

"Of course I can. My services include holiday trips of all kinds, at very reasonable prices. I can provide transport to Heliopolis for a mere 25 scarabs." Khonsu answers.

"Can I pay you once we are on the ship?" Sphinx asks motioning to Isis with his head.

"Sure you can. Hop on, I'll set up an area for her to sleep on." He says stepping onto his ship.

Sphinx hops on the ship and walks over to Khonsu.

"All done, just set her down on the blankets and we'll be off." Khonsu says walking over to the steering wheel.

Sphinx looks down to see some blankets laying on the deck. He carefully sets Isis down, and stares at her before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Getting up, he grabs the money pouch and opens it, taking 25 scarabs out.

"Here." Sphinx says holding out his hand containing the 25 scarabs.

"Thank you." Khonsu replies, putting the money in his pocket. "Next stop, Heliopolis!"

Khonsu unties the rope that holds the ship to the dock. He steers the wheel out of Abydos and towards Heliopolis.

-¤-

Femi picks up the Scroll of Osiris that is resting on the table next to her. She opens it to see spells written all over the scroll, but in the center, there is no writing; only a plain circle of the parchment and the spells are written around it. Spells such as foreseeing the fate of the world, slowing down time, and revealing someone's location are only some that can be performed.

"Reveal to me the Princess of Darkness's location." The demi-falcon says while peering into the center of the scroll. The center circle of the scroll swirls gray before revealing the Princess's location. The image shown is of a ship, sailing towards Heliopolis with the Princess aboard.

"Sleep well Princess. Soon you will help us shroud the world in darkness." Femi whispers, glaring at the sleeping form of Isis.

"Femi!" Set shouts bursting into the room.

"What now?" Femi replies, growling.

"We need to accelerate our plans due to Imhotep's interference." Set says walking up to Femi.

"Relax, if any interference occurs in the present that changes the future, the Scroll of Osiris will know." The young demi-falcon replies.

Set takes the scroll from Femi and opens it to see all the spells. One spell stood out from the rest reading:

.:Fate of the World:.

"Darkness was stored in a puzzle of 5. Together, the pieces will unleash a devastating power. The summoner will rule. Everyone will perish." Set says peering at the empty circle in the middle of the scroll.

The circle swirls a gray color before revealing to Set the Fate of the World; a world that is covered in lava and shrouded in darkness.

Smirking, Set closes the scroll, "That's all I need to see." He says handing the scroll to Femi and walks out of the room.

Femi stares after him then opens the scroll, "Darkness was stored in a puzzle of 5. Together, the pieces will unleash a devastating wummoner will rule. Everyone will perish." She says reading the 'Fate of the World' spell.

Again, the once creamy circle of parchment swirls gray before revealing a world covered in lava and darkness. She smirks as her brain assumes it is Set who reigns supreme. The image on the scroll changes to reveal a throne room inside of a castle. The throne, and the person sitting on it, draws closer and closer; the person is not revealed, but left obscured by the shadows.

Then it registers, "It's not Set." Femi whispers staring at the shadowy female figure before closing the scroll, setting it on the table. She walks out of the room to find Set and tell him the news.

-¤-

_Set arrived in Anubis's Tower in the great kingdom of Heliopolis. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of Anubis._

_"Here is the child." Set said as he threw Isis towards Anubis._

_Anubis stood up from his seat and circled Isis to make sure. _

_"My reward." Set demanded holding out his hand._

_"What reward?" Anubis asked knowing perfectly well what he wanted._

_"The Key to Eternal Darkness. Where is it?" Set asked through clenched teeth._

_"Forget it." Anubis transported Isis to a different location. "Now, you will never find the key."_

_Set's anger rose as he unleashed his magic on Anubis. The two went head to head in the battle that would determine the fate of Heliopolis._

The dream slowly fades from Isis's mind as she opens her eyes. The gentle sound of the ocean rings in her ears as she hears someone speaking.

"Here we are, Heliopolis at last." Khonsu says as he steers the boat towards the dock.

Sphinx stands at the bow of the ship observing the desert wasteland. Isis slowly sits up to see that she is no longer in Abydos, but in Heliopolis. Khonsu pulls the boat up to the dock, allowing everyone to get off.

"You're awake." Sphinx says happily, facing his partner.

Isis nods her head, coughing as she inhales air. Sphinx walks up to her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"You're warm. Let's get you to Imhotep so he can heal this." Sphinx says helping Isis stand up.

"This was once a great Kingdom. Now, it's no more than a forsaken desert wasteland." Khonsu says staring at the wasteland.

_'If this was once a great kingdom, then what happened to it?'_ Sphinx thinks supporting Isis while helping her off the boat.

"Personally, I think you should have stayed in Abydos. You won't find much here other than sand and vicious monsters."

"We're here to find someone." Sphinx replies.

"Oh, well good luck. Chances are that they are cursed in the Cursed Palace to your left. I'm sailing back to Abydos immediately. Good day!" Khonsu says sailing back to Abydos.

Sphinx goes to help Isis but she interrupts him.

"I can walk on my own thank you." She says standing up straight, hiding any pain that she might be in.

He nods in response but periodically checks on her in case she might need help. The two apprentices walk over to the Cursed Palace to see a dog person sitting on the bench.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Isis asks.

"Lets find out." Sphinx replies walking up to him.

"I've had enough of Heliopolis." The dog person mumbles.

"Who are you? What's happened here?" Sphinx asks, walking up to the him.

"My name's Manu. Welcome to Heliopolis." Manu says looking around the wasteland. "Heliopolis used to be a great place to live, but then Anubis decided to interfere. He cursed my brother, along with everyone else in the Cursed Palace over there…" Manu replies motioning to the Cursed Palace behind him.

_'Why does the name 'Anubis' sound so familiar?'_ Isis asks herself, thinking.

"Anubis?" Sphinx asks questioningly.

"Yes. He made these deadly Eye of Ra Posts appear in every corner of the land…He made the soil barren and infertile; I can't grow anything on the farm…Yes, it's all down to Anubis. I bet he's sitting on his tower looking down on Heliopolis, laughing at all the misery and suffering. Someone should pay him a visit…teach him a lesson." Manu says, rambling on.

"Thank you. Do you know where we can find him?" Isis asks.

"You'll find him in Anubis's Tower over there." He answers, pointing to an opening.

"Thank you." Sphinx says, walking over to the entrance.

Isis follows her partner, coughing along the way.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Sphinx asks looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you." Isis replies keeping up.

They jump into the water, swimming to the entrance. Once they were inside, they find a surprise waiting for them at the top of the wall.

"Sphinx, Isis, there you are!" Horus says peering down at his partners.

"Horus!" Both shout in unison.

"I knew that we would meet again. As you can see, I heroically managed to survive in Uruk." Horus continues.

Sphinx and Isis can only snicker at his comment.

"Well, I won't bore you with the details. You got lucky in Uruk and by rights that blade should be mine!"

"I don't think so." Sphinx replies angrily.

"You would never have found it without my help!"

"And you would have never gotten halfway to it if it wasn't for Sphinx!" Isis replies angrily.

"Yet again, you two credit yourselves with greater skill than you posses. You can't get up here; you don't have the power to jump high enough!" Horus says mainly to Sphinx.

"Yes I can." Isis says somewhat smirking, trying to suppress a cough.

"I wasn't talking to you." Horus replies very rudely.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sphinx says, his anger rising.

Horus smirks as he finally figures out his enemies weakness. "Your weakness is pathetic. I found Imhotep in the temple on Sun Shrine Island. That crazy old fool told me he was looking for you two. As you can see, you can't even get inside! I will solve the problem that Anubis has created by myself, despite what Imhotep says. See you around!" Horus then disappears inside the tower.

The build-up of anger inside Isis snaps. She summons her staff, and sets the box next to her on fire. The fire burns the box to ashes.

"You may want to calm down now." Sphinx says trying his best to calm his partner down.

"You think I can calm down just like that after what he said!" Isis replies between coughs.

"I did." Sphinx replies, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Lets just get out of here and find Imhotep." Isis says in a soft voice, trying not to cough.

Sphinx nods and both apprentices exit Anubis's Tower, making their way back to the Cursed Palace.

"What are we going to do about the Deadly Eye of Ra posts?" Isis asks.

"Well, I was kind of hoping your anger would just take them down, like it took down that box." Sphinx replies jokingly.

"Don't push it." Isis answers back, growling.

She summons her staff again and sends an explosive spell at all the posts. All six posts get knocked down, creating an easy path around the area. Sphinx and Isis walk up to the Farm entrance and walk through the farm to the back end.

Sphinx jumps up the small cliff and turns around, "Let me help." He says, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." Isis replies taking his hand.

Isis arrives at the top and the two apprentices turn to find themselves at a pair of boulders blocking their path.

Isis sends another explosive spell at the boulders causing them to vanish, opening a path to South Beach.

"Lets go." Sphinx whispers before he walks through the tunnel with Isis behind him.

At the end of the tunnel, the two apprentices arrive at South Beach. They walk further towards the ocean and stop to look around.

"There it is…Sun Shrine Island." Sphinx says, pointing to the temple island.

"Lets go." Isis says walking into the water.

"But, aren't you afraid of water?" He asks.

Isis sighs, "No, I quickly got over that natural fear." She says not making eye contact.

"What happened?" Sphinx asks worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Isis turns her head slightly away from him as she remembers and incident of when she was caught. "Back when I was a child, I used to steal things for a living…"

**--Flashback--**

_Isis snuck into a restaurant from a window on the top floor. She stealthily made her way down into the kitchen and stayed near the ceiling on top of the metal racks. When the cooks weren't looking, Isis reached down to grab the food that was just lying on the counter. Unfortunately, a man happened to notice two small hands reaching for the food and quickly snatched them; pulling Isis to the floor. She laid there, staring up at all the angry cooks._

_The cooks reached down and grabbed a part of her body; ankles and wrists. They walk out of the restaurant and down a path that leads to the canals. Isis struggled in their grasps, trying to break free._

_"Let me go!" Isis shouts._

_Her shouts were heard by several people. They came outside to see what was happening; and saw four cooks carrying the "thief". They filed out of the house, following the cooks to the canals._

_"Maybe this will teach you a lesson." A cook said as all four of them threw the young demi-cat into the canal waters._

_Being as she was a cat, Isis did not know how to swim. She flailed her arms hoping someone would come to her rescue._

_Everyone who was present at this incident laughed as they went back to their respectful places…all except one. This one person stayed at the edge of the canal, waiting for the young demi-cat to surface. Once all the people were gone, the person took off their shoes, ready to jump in the water after her. But before they jumped in, the young demi-cat surfaced, making her way to the edge._

_This person helped Isis out of the water and kneeled beside her._

_"Thank you." Isis said softly, while shivering._

_"No problem child. I'm Nailah." Nailah replied, introducing herself._

_"Isis."_

_"So you're the thief that's causing trouble around the city."_

_Isis could only look away from her at that statement._

_"Don't worry child. You can come stay with me." Nailah said smiling._

_"You really mean it?" Isis asks in disbelief._

_Nailah nodded and stood up. "Follow me." She walks over to the Sequence Shop and opened the door for her._

_Isis smiled as she followed Nailah into the store._

_**(The night the cooks threw Isis into the Canal waters, was the same night that Isis and Nailah met. Throughout the years, Isis has stayed with Nailah at the Sequence Shop; learning right from wrong. Crime has greatly decreased over those years…until something happened that caused Isis to leave Nailah, and revert back to her old habits.)**_

**--End Flashback--**

"…Whenever I was caught, the towns' people would throw me into the canals hoping to never see me again. Through those experiences, I overcame a cat's natural fear of water and learned how to swim." Isis answers still not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it." And with that Isis dives underwater, swimming towards the island.

Sphinx sighs and follows Isis towards the island. Once he surfaces, he sees Isis sitting on the stone steps, waiting for him.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asks, kneeling next to her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid to face Imhotep after the jail incident. I probably embarrassed him and degraded the Mayors' trust in him."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I'm sure I did."

"Lets go inside." Sphinx says as rain starts falling from the sky.

Isis gets up and walks inside with Sphinx behind her.

Once inside, they see Imhotep mediating. Imhotep stops when he acknowledges his apprentices presence.

"Sphinx! Isis! It is good to see you again! You both have faced many deadly dangers and challenges and it is clear to me that you two are no longer inexperienced apprentices." Imhotep says walking up to them.

Isis gives Sphinx a look saying, 'We-were-inexperienced-apprentices?'

Sphinx shrugs and looks back at his master.

"Ahh…I see that you now have the Shield of Osiris, what a perfect companion for the Blade of Osiris. Wielding these is a fine achievement indeed, for they will serve you well in your up-coming adventures." Imhotep says to Sphinx. He then faces Isis. "The Staff of Osiris that I gave you has healing abilities, you are able to heal wounds…and that sickness of yours." He says as Isis coughs again.

Isis nods allowing her master to continue with his speech.

"Horus has already been here, but he would not wait for you. His impatience is equal to your enthusiasm." Imhotep says disappearing.

"We know, we met up with him in Anubis's Tower." The two apprentices say in unison, looking around to where their master has disappeared to.

"I must caution you about Horus. Something about him has changed --" Imhotep begins but gets interrupted.

" -- and it wasn't for the better." His apprentices finish for him.

"Yes. Anyways, it seems that you've been busy on your voyage;" Imhotep says appearing on a higher ledge.

_'You have no idea.'_ Sphinx thinks.

"That Canopic Vase is a most interesting artifact." He continues making the Canopic Vase come to him. "It has been many years since I have seen one like this…but I might still be able to help release the soul that is trapped inside…" He says examining the vase.

Sphinx and Isis walk up the ramp and stand beside Imhotep.

"Who's soul is inside?" Isis asks.

Imhotep ignores her question. "I see a place far to the north, inside a castle in the land of inferno…"

"The Land of Uruk." Sphinx and Isis both whisper to each other.

"Aha! I see the Prince of Luxor…Tutankhamen. His body lies within the Castle of Uruk!" Imhotep says, his eyes closed.

"Ouch. I feel sorry for him." Isis says to herself.

"Once revived, he could be very useful; nobody has ever managed to get inside. I have an ominous feeling about events there." Imhotep continues, opening his eyes.

"But, master, no living thing can travel beyond the fierce protection of the castle." Sphinx says pointing out the obvious.

"Which is why we will need to send a magical entity." Imhotep says to him.

"Like what?" Isis asks.

Imhotep looks around the room, "This basket is perfect. Nobody will suspect a thing." Imhotep raises his hands and conjures some magic. "By the power of Osiris, instill this basket with the illusion of life!"

The spell hits the lifeless basket causing him to come to life. Bas-Ket turns around and walks up to Imhotep.

"I want you to go to the Castle of Uruk, find Prince Tutankhamen, and give him this Canopic Vase which contains a fragment of his soul." Imhotep says handing Bas-Ket the Canopic Vase.

Bas-Ket stores the vase and transports himself to the Castle of Uruk.

* * *

**MESSAGE!! Please and Thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, we are almost done with book one!! I would say half way through or something like that. I'm quite happy to have the next chapter up. Here's the thing. I have the next couple chapters done. But it all depends on how many people review. The more people review, the faster I'll put Chapter 11 up.

If anyone wishes to contact me look at my profile there are two ways to contact me if you wish...

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Ten:

Anubis

-¤-

Imhotep paces around the room; Sphinx leans against a pillar, waiting for Bas-Ket to return; and Isis lays on her back staring at the ceiling. The room is full of tension and silence as no one said anything since Bas-Ket left.

"ACHU!" Isis suddenly sneezes, startling everyone. "Uh…sorry." She says sniffling. She summons the Staff of Osiris, "Cure!" A light green light shoots about two feet into the air before falling upon Isis; healing her sickness.

Suddenly a beam of red light appears. Imhotep turns his head towards the light; Sphinx tilts his head up slightly, and Isis quickly sits up. The light dies down to reveal Bas-Ket.

"Bas-Ket, what did Prince Tutankhamen find?" Imhotep says while everyone gathers around.

Bas-Ket gives Imhotep a pouch containing everything the prince found.

"What have we here?" Imhotep says, taking the pouch and opening it.

"What?" The demigod and demi-cat say in unison.

Imhotep takes out a jewel, "It's one of the stolen Jewels of Abydos."

Isis growls, "How dare they…"

"What?" Sphinx asks.

"Accuse me of stealing their jewel collection."

"I knew something suspicious was going on. We must find out exactly what treachery is afoot…" Imhotep says.

His apprentices nod in understanding and remain silent.

"Aha! This is very interesting…" Imhotep says, spotting something else in the bag.

"What?" Both apprentices reply, eager to know what else they acquired.

"The prince has managed to find the lost Wings of Ibis within the castle. It is an ancient magical artifact that was stolen a long time ago. It gives its owner the agility of a bird, enabling them to jump greater heights and longer distances." Imhotep explains.

"Great! Now you can keep up with me!" Isis says smiling, turning to Sphinx.

Sphinx just glares at his partner, causing Isis to shut up.

"Keep Bas-Ket with you now as well as these items. I am sure they will be very useful in your quest. If you had the Book of the Dead, you could send Bas-Ket to Tutankhamen when you find a Canopic Vase. I have a feeling the book may be in the Cursed Palace somewhere, so perhaps you should go and speak to Anubis about the palace's unfortunate inhabitants." The Master explains handing Sphinx the pouch of artifacts and Bas-Ket.

"We'll speak to him as soon as we can." Sphinx replies taking the pouch, and Bas-Ket.

"Horus already left to visit him, but I see your fates and his are diverging." Imhotep finishes, disappearing.

The two apprentices look at each other before deciding to leave the temple.

-¤-

Sphinx and Isis jump into the water, swimming towards the wall where they met up with Horus earlier. Once at the wall, Isis jumps up while Sphinx double jumps and pulls himself up. They begin walking towards the door but something in the corner of Isis's eye caught her attention.

"Huh?" She says softly, turning her head towards the entrance of the tower.

"What now?" Sphinx asks, noticing his partner wasn't following him.

"I though I just saw…Horus." Isis replies looking around.

"For the last time…he is not here. He is not following us." Sphinx replies a little outraged.

"Are you sure?" She questions.

"Yes I am sure." Sphinx replies keeping his temper from exploding.

--

"You need to be more careful, they almost caught you." Horus angrily whispers.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the cat would sense that." Femi whispers angrily, turning her head towards Horus.

The demi-falcons hang onto the ceiling, peering down at the demi-cat and demigod. They see both apprentices walking through the door.

"Let's go." Horus says, stealthily going into the next room, via a secret passage near the ceiling.

Femi follows him, careful to stay out of the apprentice's sights.

-¤-

Once inside the tower they see a wooden bridge in front of them and three wooden boxes.

"Let's see what's inside you." Isis whispers, summoning her staff.

She burns all three boxes reducing them to ash. Scarabs scatter the floor as Sphinx picks them up. Isis grabs the Clyph Key and stores it. They walk down the bridge and two Fire Armadillos appear. Sphinx summons his sword and Isis stands next to him with her staff. Sphinx takes one of the armadillos while Isis quickly destroys the other. She leans against a pillar waiting for her partner to get done.

"It's about time…" She says watching Sphinx deliver the final blow.

Sphinx decides to let that comment slide, but anger clearly shown on his face. Isis walks up to the Clyph Key hole, placing the Clyph Key in it. The yellow platform ascends to the second floor, then back to the first. Both apprentices hop on and get off once they reach the top. An eye statue sits on the ground before them. Sphinx and Isis walk towards the statue until something catches Isis's eye again.

"What?" She says softly, quickly turning her head in the direction of the shadowy figure.

"What is it this time?" Sphinx asks, growling. "Wait let me guess, you 'saw Horus' again, didn't you?"

"I'm positive I saw him this time." Isis replies looking around the room.

"You're just seeing things. Now can we please move on?" He says looking over at his partner.

"I'm not seeing things!" Isis shouts, turning towards Sphinx.

"Yes you are! Ever since we left the temple all you've been saying is, 'I though I saw Horus.'" Sphinx replies mocking and imitating Isis.

All of a sudden a red energy ball whizzes past Sphinx's head, missing him by 2 inches. He stands there frozen from the shock. He turns his body slightly to see Isis standing behind him, fire burning her eyes as her staff points towards him; slight smoke coming from the staff.

"Isis --" Sphinx whispers.

"No one dare mocks me." She replies in a deadly tone, sending shiver up Sphinx's spine.

Sphinx's self-defense mode kicks in as he summons his sword.

--

"Well, looks like we're up against one smart and powerful demi-cat and a one dimwitted and ignorant demigod." Femi whispers.

"That's Sphinx and Isis for you." Horus replies in a whisper, amused by the two apprentices fighting.

--

The two demi's battle it off on the little stone island. Sphinx sends his sword at her chest, causing Isis to dodge the blow by falling to the ground. Using her hands, she swings her feet in a circle; kicking Sphinx's feet out from under his body. He falls to the floor and Isis stands a foot away, smirking. Sphinx suddenly gets up and lunges forward. Isis brings the staff up to protect her from the blow. The sound of the sword hitting the staff handle rings throughout the room as Isis and Sphinx stand at the edge of the stone island.

"I don't know why but I thought you'd be better than Horus." Isis says. Sphinx's anger builds up even more as fire burns in his eyes. "Apparently I was wrong. Horus is better than you." And with that the demi-cat pushes her staff foreword causing Sphinx to slide across the arena.

"I don't need your help on this mission. You're a nuisance, a setback really." Sphinx replies with a serious look on his face. Isis stands there, shocked by his statements. "I don't know why Master Imhotep allowed you to stay and train with us. You don't belong here, you never have. Go back to Abydos so they can deal with you; because I don't." And with that, Sphinx walks up the wooden bridge, completing the sequence.

Isis stands there, deeply hurt by what he said. She turns her head towards him realizing that he meant every word of it.

_'No that's not true. He didn't mean a word of it.'_ Isis thinks.

She walks up the wooden bridge, standing behind her partner.

He turns his head to see Isis standing behind him. "Didn't I tell you I don't need your help!" He says turning towards her.

"You don't mean that…do you?" Isis replies softly, looking at him in the eyes.

Sphinx walks closer to her, staring at her intently. "I knew freeing you from that jail was a mistake. I meant every word of it." He whispers softly, their faces mere inches apart.

"Oh…" She whispers.

Sphinx walks into the next room, leaving Isis behind.

Isis's cat ears lay back against her head in sorrow. She turns around and walks back to the stone island. Hopping on the yellow platform, she goes back to the first floor and exits the tower.

--

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Femi whispers, smirking.

"Exactly what I was thinking love." Horus replies.

Femi looks at him before rolling her eyes and exiting the tower. Horus growls at himself and follows Femi out of the tower.

-¤-

Sphinx enters Anubis's Chamber. Lava covers the floor and a huge stone statue is against the far wall. He walks down the stairs and stands on a yellow platform.

"So you are Sphinx. How disappointing. I was expecting so much more." The stone statue of Anubis says.

Sphinx's anger builds up even more.

"I know why you have come here. You wish to attempt that which many others before you have failed." Anubis continues.

"I won't fail, unlike them." Sphinx replies.

"If you wish to free the people of the Cursed Palace, you must first prove to me that you are worthy."

"Very well."

"Your first test will be one of courage and faith … Come, Sphinx. Come closer to me. Do not be intimidated by this deadly chasm of lava."

"Right. I didn't even notice." Sphinx sarcastically whispers, staring down at the deadly chasm of lava.

Sphinx walks on the air and a purple cloud appears beneath him. He walks further out from the ledge; stopping half way between the ledge and Anubis.

"Haha! That was merely a party trick in comparison to the full power I possess." He pushes Sphinx back onto the ledge. "Your second test will be one of skill and technique … You must capture 3 Fire Armadillos from the area you have just passed through."

"Area I just passed through…" Sphinx ponders, then it registers. "Oh that place." He whispers.

"But here's the catch."

Sphinx just stares at Anubis intently.

All of a sudden, Isis appears next to Anubis; bound by chains to the wall.

"Release her!" Sphinx yells, staring at the demi-cat.

"Only if you can capture three Fire Armadillos and be back here in ninety seconds."

"Fine." Sphinx growls, worry spreading throughout his body as he sees Isis struggling.

"Take these capture beetles." Anubis says presenting the Beetle Pouch to Sphinx. "They are the tool you will require. Use them wisely. Prove to me that you are worthy and I will grant the freedom of some of the Cursed Palace inhabitants."

Sphinx nods and leaves Anubis's Chamber.

--

Sphinx enters Anubis's Chamber with three Fire Armadillos.

"Ahh, you succeeded in capturing three Fire Armadillos! I expected you to fail like your friend Horus." Anubis says.

"I am nothing like Horus!" Sphinx shouts.

"It seems you are made of sterner stuff. Very well! These Cursed Stones will free two of the inhabitants of the Cursed Palace." Anubis presents Sphinx with a yellow and red stone.

"What about Isis?" Sphinx asks.

"You completed your task in one hundred seconds, so this is her fate." Anubis says, revealing a limp Isis, chained to the wall.

"No!" Sphinx shouts running to the edge; but stops because of the lava. He looks up at the demi-cat, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hahaha! I knew you had feeling for her." Anubis says, making Isis disappear.

"What did you do to her!" Sphinx exclaims, a couple tears coming down his face.

"I did nothing. That wasn't even her."

"What?!"

"It was a mere illusion I used on you. That was your greatest fear: the death of the one you love."

"Enough tricks! Where is she!"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question."

"What?"

"You told her to go back to the place where she belongs."

"Abydos…" Sphinx whispers.

"Keep the Beetle Pouch with you. Now you not only have the power to capture any enemy, you can also release Fire Armadillos and Slime Burbles. These creatures are powerful tools that will aid you in you quest. Use them wisely. I may call upon you again in the future, Sphinx…"

Sphinx nods and slight bows before leaving.

-¤-

Thanks to Khonsu, Isis arrives in Abydos. She walks across the first bridge towards the Sequence Shop. She opens the Shop doors, walking down the hallway.

"Nailah?" Isis calls out, her voice echoing. "Nailah!" She repeats.

Isis enters the main room to see Nailah cleaning the sequence area.

"Nailah?" Isis says.

"Hello child." Nailah replies turning around. "Where's the man you were with earlier?"

"I'm no longer traveling with him."

"Why not dear?"

"Because he said I belong in Abydos."

"No you don't. You belong with him."

"No Nailah…I don't. I never want to see him again." Isis replies, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dear it's okay, calm down." Nailah says comforting Isis.

"Is it possible for me to stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can child." Nailah replies smiling.

-¤-

Sphinx makes his way back to the entrance where he meets up with someone he really didn't want to run into at the moment.

"Sphinx!"

"Horus…" Sphinx replies in a bored tone.

"I hear you have convinced Anubis to free some of the people of the Cursed Palace…"

"And…" Sphinx asks completely clueless as to where Horus is going with this.

"I hate to admit it, but I was wrong about you. I admire your bravery and compassion for those poor people. You've proved yourself my equal."

Sphinx stands there, an eyebrow raised at Horus.

"In demonstration of my good will…"

_'What good will?'_ Sphinx thinks.

"…I have decided to give you a present." Horus says presenting a stone to Sphinx. "This is no ordinary gift. This is the Dark Stone of Invisibility. It grants the power of invisibility to any person that uses it."

Sphinx smirks at the present, already putting it to good use…in his mind anyways.

"I am sure it will be very useful in your future quests. I hope you can forgive my arrogance towards you in the past. I apologize, Sphinx." And with that, Horus runs out of the tower; leaving Sphinx with the stone.

Sphinx looks at the stone smiling. He walks up to it, about to pick it up but someone stops him.

"Don't use it! It's a trap!" Imhotep says appearing behind Sphinx.

"A trap?" Sphinx questions, turning around to face Imhotep.

The Master walks up to his apprentice. "That really is the Dark Stone of Invisibility."

"So then what's wrong with it?"

"But the power of invisibility has a nasty side effect: it causes instant death!"

"Jee Horus, I think you left THAT bit of HELPFUL INFORMATION out." Sphinx says growling, looking at where Horus disappeared.

"Of course!"

"Yes?"

"Tutankhamen would be able to use it without danger to himself!"

"Because he's already dead."

"Keep the stone for now. We will send it to our friend, the mummy, when we get the opportunity. I am afraid you must not trust Horus any further."

"I kinda figured that out." Sphinx replies motioning to the Dark Stone of Invisibility.

"Jealousy of your achievements has clearly affected his judgment. Who knows his true motives? Perhaps his survival in Uruk was not simply a matter of good fortune…" Imhotep finishes, disappearing.

"Since when has Horus ever had good fortune come to him?" Sphinx whispers.

Imhotep suddenly reappears behind Sphinx. "I just remembered…where is Isis?"

"I guess she left." Sphinx answers.

"You must find her."

"Why should I, she doesn't belong with us."

"Sphinx! You love this woman don't you?" Imhotep asks, staring at his apprentices back, knowing what the answer is.

"Yes." Sphinx answers, sighing.

"Would you allow her to take on obstacles that put her life in danger; and you aren't there to protect her?"

"Never!" Sphinx shouts turning around to face Imhotep.

"Then I suggest you find her immediately, before someone beats you to her. I allowed Isis to join you on this mission because I knew you would protect her from the evil that plan on using her power to shroud the world in darkness; which could result in her death."

Sphinx eyes widen at his masters last statement. Nothing more needed to be said for Sphinx was already racing out of Anubis's Tower.

"Sphinx wait!" Imhotep says holding out a hand.

"There's no time, I need to find her." Sphinx replies, stopping and turning around.

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Yes, I believe she headed for Abydos where I told her to go."

"Then come with me back to the temple. You will be able to use the Abydos Amulet to transport yourself there."

Sphinx nods as he walks up to Imhotep. A white light surrounds them, transporting them back to Sun Shrine Island.

Imhotep points to the portal god in the back of the small room. Sphinx walks up a ramp and stands in front of the portal god, providing him the Abydos Amulet.

The portal god acknowledges Sphinx's offering and transports him to Abydos.

-¤-

"You need to go and straighten out all of this with him." Nailah says, looking over her shoulder at Isis.

"There's no way I'm ever going back to him." Isis replies looking away while helping Nailah clean.

"Isis! You love this man don't you?" Nailah asks staring at Isis's back, knowing what the answer is.

"Yes…" Isis answers, not making any eye contact.

"Then you should go back to him. Chances are he feels the same way about you."

"Highly doubt after what he said."

"Child, give him a chance." Nailah replies, kneeling next to Isis, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Isis looks over at Nailah smiling, "Alright, I'll give him a chance." Nailah smiles at her. "But not anytime soon." Isis continues cleaning the floor.

Nailah sighs at Isis's stubbornness and goes back to cleaning.

"He'll have to come to me." Isis whispers.

* * *

**MESSAGE!! PLEASE!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATES!!** I will update on the 1st of every month. The only way I will update faster, is if I get reviews. For every 5 reviews I get, I will update a week sooner. It's a shame...even reading this, people still won't review, even though I have this entire book done; and am now starting on Book 2.

If anyone wishes to contact me look at my profile there are two ways to contact me if you wish...

* * *

Key 

Of 

Eternal 

Darkness 

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Eleven:

Confessions

-¤-

Sphinx arrives in the underground waterway of Abydos. He runs to the other end of the waterway, and goes through the door. The demigod arrives on a small brown wooden dock with a ladder to his left. Climbing the ladder, Sphinx walks into the Abydos Plaza.

"Where are you?" He whispers, looking around the plaza.

He can only think of four places where Isis could be: Abydos Museum, Montu's Monster Shop, The Sequence Shop, or the Abydosian Prison. He shudders at the last place; hoping she wasn't there.

"Let's try the Abydos Museum first." Sphinx whispers, walking over to the museum. Walking through the door, he walks down the stairs ahead of him into the main room. "Excuse me…" Sphinx says to the two birds in the room.

"Yes?" The jewel expert replies turning towards the stranger.

"Have any of you seen Isis?" Sphinx asks looking between the two hopefully.

"You mean the thief is back here in the city?" The donation woman replies shockingly.

"We must warn the Mayor!" The jewel expert says.

"There's no need to do that." Sphinx says turning around. "Thanks anyways." He runs up the stairs and out of the museum. As he walks over to the well, he ponders where Isis could be. "She wasn't in the Abydos Museum. So that only leaves three places: Montu's Monster Shop, the Sequence Shop, and the Abydosian Prison." Sphinx mumbles leaning against the well. "Well, Montu and Isis did seem to get along last time we were here, so that's where I'll go next."

Sphinx walks over to the stair-well; walking up the stairs onto the balcony above. He follows the path to the middle part of Abydos where Montu's Monster Shop is. The young demigod enters, walking down the hallway into the main room.

"Hello Sphinx!" Montu says smiling.

"Montu, I need your help."

"Did you come to buy a monster?"

"No, I need to know if you've seen Isis around here?" Sphinx asks, a look of hope in his eyes.

"Of course I did, I last saw her with Nailah in the Sequence Shop."

"Thanks Montu." Sphinx calls back, already running to the door.

Montu smiles at him, "He's the perfect man for her." He then goes back to helping his customers.

Once outside, Sphinx makes his way to the game area. Reading the signs, he spots the Sequence Shop.

"I just hope you're here." Sphinx whispers, walking into the shop.

As he walks down the hall he hears two people talking.

"Isis?" Nailah asks.

_'She's here.'_ Sphinx thinks, relief spreading throughout his body.

"Yes?" Isis replies.

"I need some food. Do you want to go to the store?"

"Um… first let me get my --" Isis starts, but stops when she sees Sphinx in the main room.

"Isis." Sphinx whispers.

Isis stands there in shock. She didn't expect to see him at all; especially here. Both apprentices stand there for what seems like forever before the demigod breaks that silence.

"Isis I --" Sphinx starts, walks closer to her.

"Isis, I --" Nailah interrupts Sphinx, but stops when she sees him. "What is he doing here?" She asks Isis.

"I could be asking him the same question." Isis replies.

"Isis I need to talk to you." Sphinx says, stopping in front of the demi-cat.

"Oh now you want to talk. Well I'm sorry it's a little late for that." Isis replies.

Nailah sighs as she watches the two apprentices verbally battle it off.

"Just listen to me."

"Why should I!? You expect me to --"

"Isis!" Someone shouts.

Isis, Sphinx and Nailah turn around to see a man standing at the entrance to the main room. Being half tiger, black stripes cover his entire body. A tail is present in the back and his cat-like ears were orange with black stripes. His black hair is kept in a low ponytail and looks like he's around Sphinx's height.

Isis smiles at him, "Ralix!" She says, running up to him, giving him a hug.

Fire burns in Sphinx's eyes at the sight of them together. "Isis, who's this?" He asks.

"This is Ralix." Isis replies.

"And why is he here?" Sphinx asks, angrily.

"Ever since I came back here two days ago, he's been stopping by to visit." She replies smiling.

"Hello darling." Ralix says putting his arm around Isis's waist.

Isis looks down, blushing.

Sphinx stays where he is, clearly pissed off. The demigod restrains himself the best he can.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ralix asks, peering at the demi-cat.

"Uh…sure." Isis replies.

"I'll have her home in three hours." Ralix says to Nailah before leaving with Isis.

Sphinx starts walking after them but Nailah puts a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn around.

"It is best if you let them go on their own." Nailah says.

"But Isis…she's --" Sphinx replies.

"We need to talk." Nailah says, guiding Sphinx over to a chair.

--3 Hours Later--

"I never knew." Sphinx says turning his head to the side.

"I'm home!" A feminine voice calls out.

Sphinx and Nailah turn their heads to see Isis walking into the room.

"Where Ralix?" Sphinx asks angrily.

"He left. Why do you care?"

"Curiosity. How long have you known him?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?!" Isis exclaims.

"Because I have a right to know these things." Sphinx replies standing up.

"No you don't. Just go back to Heliopolis and stay out of my life." Isis goes to the stair-well and turns back to face him, "Besides, my heart's already taken." She says walking up the stairs, going to her room.

Sphinx stares after her in disbelief; Could that statement be true? Does Isis not feel for Sphinx like he feels for her? Sphinx lowers his head.

"I have a spare room for you to sleep in." Nailah says.

She leads Sphinx up a flight of stairs in the back of the main room. They walk down the hallway until they reach his room; which is across the hall from Isis's.

--

That evening, dinner went by swiftly yet silently. Nailah dare not speak for fear that it would start a fight between the two apprentices. Sphinx was the first to finish his meal, followed by Isis. Both went upstairs to their room, not saying a word. Nailah sighs at the two as she watches them walk away.

"When will she ever learn?" Nailah whispers, taking the last bite of her meal.

-¤-

Three weeks have passed since Sphinx arrived at the Sequence Shop. Everyday was torture to him, especially when Ralix came over to take Isis out. Jealousy overcame him every time, making his stay even more unpleasant. Both apprentices avoided each other as much as possible; and when they did talk, there was always a fight involved. It was the last night of the third week. Both apprentices were upstairs in their room asleep; except for one.

Sphinx's mind would not let him sleep these past two weeks. Ever since Ralix kissed Isis on the cheek before leaving, he vowed that he would get Isis back from him…fairly.

_'He doesn't deserve her! How can she allow him to kiss her! I swear, I will get her back.'_ Sphinx thinks, his anger building up rapidly. _'Could he be the one she loves? It makes sense.'_ Sphinx sighs, his eyes brimming with tears. _'I'll tell her the truth tonight when she's asleep. That way, I'll get everything off my mind that I need to, Isis won't hear a word of it, and then I'll leave for Heliopolis.'_ He looks out the window to see the moon high in the sky. _'I guess it's now or never.'_

Sphinx gets out of bed and quietly exits his room. Upon entering Isis's room, he quietly walks up to the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said back in Anubis's Tower. I know you'll never forgive me and I don't expect you to. Ralix should take good care of you." Sphinx whispers. The young demigod walks towards the door, but turns back to face his ex-partner one last time, before heading back to Heliopolis.

--

Isis slowly wakes up from her dream. Remembering the dream clearly, she gets out of bed, making her way to Sphinx's room; just to see if her dream was true.

Soft footsteps echo throughout the hallway, which catch Isis's attention. Walking over to the railing, she peers down the steps to see Sphinx at the bottom. Curiosity gets the better of her as she walks down the stairs after him. Once at the bottom, she sees him about to exit the shop.

"Where are you going?" She asks softly.

Startled, Sphinx turns around. "Back to Heliopolis."

"Oh." Isis replies a little disappointingly.

Sphinx stands where he is, debating about whether or not he should confess to her before he leaves.

Isis notices his hesitation, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, I need to tell you something before I leave."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry." Sphinx says, looking away from Isis.

"For?"

"For saying what I said back at Anubis's Tower. I didn't mean a word of it. Through my encounter with Anubis, I realized just how much you mean to me."

"Where are you getting at?"

Sphinx gathers up all the courage he has. He opens his mouth but then closes it before a sound comes out.

"What?" Isis asks, walking up to him.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Sphinx answers looking away.

"Sphinx, what is on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Sphinx! Tell me the truth…"

"The truth…" Sphinx replies nervously. "Alright, the truth is that…I-I-I love you." He stutters, quickly leaving before she can respond.

Isis stands there in shock, watching the demigod leave.

"You better go get him before he leaves." Someone says.

Isis turns around to see Nailah standing behind her. The demi-cat slightly nods before running out of the shop.

Nailah watches her leave before going back to bed.

Isis walks out of the Sequence Shop door and looks around for Sphinx. She spots him up on the first bridge using the zip line to take him down to Khonsu. Isis runs across the bridge and stands under the zip line.

"Think." She whispers.

A small light bulb went off as she summons her staff. She puts the staff above the zip line, grabbing it by both ends. Sliding down the zip line, she sees Khonsu untying the boat from the dock. Isis jumps onto the back of the boat and hides there until they arrive at Heliopolis.

-¤-

"We have now entered the Heliopolis area. Is there a place in particular you would like to go?" Khonsu asks.

"South Beach." Sphinx replies softly, staring at the night sky.

Khonsu steers the boat to the back end of Heliopolis. "Here we are, South Beach." He steers the boat to the dock.

"Thank you." Sphinx says before jumping into the water.

Isis jumps into the water, swimming towards the rocks that have been deteriorated by the water. She hides behind the rocks, watching Sphinx's every move. Once Sphinx enters the temple, Isis starts swimming towards Sun Shrines Island.

The demi-cat walks onto the sand and takes a deep breath, "Here we go." She whispers entering the temple.

--

Imhotep appears as Sphinx walks into the room.

"Sphinx! Did you find Isis?" Imhotep asks.

"Yes I did."

"Then why is she not with you?"

"I wasn't going to force her to come with me." Sphinx replies slightly turning his head.

"You love her that much to let her go."

Sphinx nods, "Besides, she found another guy."

"No I haven't." Someone says.

Sphinx and Imhotep turn around to see Isis standing behind them, dripping wet.

"But you said your heart was already taken." Sphinx says, looking confused.

"Yeah…by you." Isis replies slightly smiling.

Sphinx stands there in shock while Imhotep stands to the side, smiling.

"So what you're saying is--" Sphinx begins walking towards Isis.

"--I love you." Isis finishes, stopping in front of him.

Sphinx smirks as he closes the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. Isis gladly returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sphinx wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Ahem!" Imhotep coughs.

Sphinx and Isis break away, looking over at their master; still in each others embrace.

"Now that you two are reunited, I suggest you head to the Cursed Palace to free some of the inhabitants." Imhotep says, disappearing.

The two apprentices look at each other smiling.

"Let's go." Sphinx says, lacing his fingers with Isis's.

"Right." Isis replies smiling.

Hand in hand, Sphinx and Isis walk out of the temple, making their way to the Cursed Palace.

* * *

**MESSAGE!! PLEASE!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner ... stupid school and final projects along with a stupid research paper is taking up all my precious spare time. Oh well, I do have all of book one completed, with the exception of the boss fight. Now I am just rereading the chapters and revising them ... this chapter had me stumped on revision for the longest time so that's part of the reason too.

Anyway, please message me! Some people who were messaging me earlier have stopped and I would like everyone's feedback on this story...even though I know some don't review to begin with ... oh well. ENJOY!!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Twelve:

The Cursed Palace

-¤-

The two apprentices stand in front of the Cursed Palace hand in hand. Before entering the palace, they take a good look at the outer structure of the building.

"You ready?" Sphinx asks his partner.

"Let's go." Isis replies slightly squeezing his hand.

Sphinx and Isis enter the palace walking down the hallway. Standing at the other end, Sphinx looks at the door on his left while Isis looks at the door on her right.

Suddenly, Sphinx collapses to the ground on his hands and knees groaning in pain as he clutches his left side.

"Sphinx!" Isis exclaims worriedly kneeling next to her partner.

No sooner did she kneel on the floor, a sudden burning sensation spreads throughout her upper right arm causing the demi-cat to scream in pain.

"Isis!" Sphinx says through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine…I think." Isis responds clutching her wound.

Sphinx removes Isis's hand from her arm to get a look at her wound. His face contorts with pain as a burning sensation hits his left shoulder blade. Turning around slightly, he sees two red one-eyed creatures giggling before disappearing.

"What are those things?" Sphinx says looking around the room.

"What are what?" Isis asks also looking around the room.

The two monsters reappear, one standing in front of the apprentices while the other stands behind them. Jumping out of the way to avoid the burning lasers, Sphinx and Isis summon their weapons. Isis shoots a fireball at one of them, killing it on impact while Sphinx charges at the other one; only to have it disappear before he can strike.

"Damn…" The young demi-god whispers as he looks around the hallway.

"Behind you!" The demi-cat shouts.

Without turning around to look at his opponent, Sphinx jumps into the air while turning his body to face his opponent. After doing a summersault in the air, the male apprentice slams his sword down on his opponent; killing the small red creature on impact.

Sphinx stands up panting heavily as the sword dissolves from his hand. Turning around, he walks up to his partner looking her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks lifting her chin with his hand.

"I should be asking you the same question." Isis replies.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Uh huh, right. Let me heal your burns."

"Not until you heal yourself first."

"Very well." The female apprentice responds while closing her eyes and summoning the Staff of Osiris. "Cure." She says pointing the staff at herself.

A small green beam shoots out of the tip of the staff and hits her body healing any recent sicknesses. Once done, the staff dissolves from Isis's hand as she looks at her right arm to see the burn mark still there.

"What?!" The demi-cat whispers shockingly while running her fingers along the burn mark, grimacing in pain.

"I thought the Staff could cure people?" Sphinx says also in shock.

"Don't look at me. I'll ask Master Imhotep when we next see him. Let's just take care of your wounds." Isis responds.

"First … let's free the some of the inhabitants while we're here."

"But what about your burns?"

"Like I said before love, it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, we're only going to be here for like five or ten minutes." Sphinx replies walking through the door to his right.

"You are so stubborn and hard headed." Isis says following her partner through the door.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sphinx replies smirking looking over his shoulder.

The apprentices arrive in a small rectangular room with many stone statues. A colored panel rests in front of the statues.

"What are the different colors for?" Isis asks looking at the different colored panels.

Sphinx takes out the yellow stone he acquired from Anubis. "I think I have to match up the stone with its correct panel to free them." He says placing the yellow stone on the yellow panel.

The square platform underneath the statue sinks into the ground as the curse wears off.

"What the … ? What is this strange place?" A short elderly man says looking around the room frantically. His eyes rest upon the two demi's standing in front of him. "Isis?" The elderly man asks questioningly.

"Haji!" The female apprentice responds a bit shockingly. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Abydos?"

"I was summoned from Abydos to write the Pharaoh's Autobiography, when I started to feel ever so sleepy. Next thing I know, here I am with you and your fiancé or husband." Haji answers with a smirk.

A blush appears on both apprentice's faces as they look away from one another; afraid to make eye contact.

"Sphinx is not my fiancé, nor my husband." Isis says concurrent with Sphinx.

"I'm not her fiancé, nor her husband." Sphinx says concurrent with Isis.

"Isis! You are growing up so fast child and you need to settle down with a guy … soon!" Haji exclaims.

"Haji! I'm only nineteen!" The demi-cat exclaims, a bit nervous, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Isis, you know that in Abydos, it is custom for a female to be engaged at the age of seventeen, and to be wedded at the age of nineteen."

"I know that." The female apprentice whispers turning her head to the side.

Meanwhile, Sphinx looks between Haji and Isis in amusement as the two Abydosian's converse.

"Um … excuse me." Sphinx interrupts earning Haji's and his partner's attention. "We would really love to stay and chat but we need to be moving on." He continues turning his attention towards the elderly man.

"Thank you for your help you two; if there's anyway I can repay you let me know." Haji replies.

"Actually there is ..." Isis begins.

"Do you by any chance know of a book called 'The Book of the Dead?'" Sphinx finishes.

"Actually …" Haji begins grabbing his bag, "… I wrote that book!" He rummages through his bag. "Quills … oh that won't do. Ink … and nope. Paper … uh uh. Oh where is that pesky little book!" Haji mumbles.

The demi-cat and demi-god smack their heads as they realize that this could take a while.

"Oh here's what I was looking for! The Book of the Dead!" Haji shouts three minutes later holding the small book up in the air.

"Finally!" The two apprentices mumble in unison.

"Isis, Sphinx, please take this as a token of my gratitude." Haji says handing the book over to Sphinx.

"Thanks Haji." Isis replies.

"Well, I better get back to Abydos before these ideas for a gripping new book slip away; Two lovers … together on a journey to fight the ultimate evil!" Haji says dramatically using his hands for emphasis.

Sphinx and Isis look at each other blushing before turning back to Haji.

"You two will be the heroes!" The elderly man exclaims happily as he walks up to the two apprentices. "Whenever you two are in Abydos, don't hesitate to drop by for a chat." He continues winking at the two apprentices. "Toodle-pip!" Haji walks out of the Cursed Palace heading back for Abydos.

"You know that guy?" The demi-god asks in amusement turning towards Isis.

The demi-cat can only groan while nodding her head, utterly embarrassed by the whole scenario.

"Do you mind informing me about this marriage custom?" Sphinx asks with a slight smirk while walking out of the room back into the main hallway.

"Fine ... In Abydos, it is custom for a woman to be engaged by her seventeenth birthday … and to be wedded by her nineteenth birthday." Isis answers following her partner.

"Let's say the woman hasn't found a man by her seventeenth birthday, then what happens?" Sphinx asks walking through another pair of doors and into another rectangular room.

The female apprentice looks at the floor and sighs, "Then it becomes an arranged marriage where her guardian chooses a suitable man for her."

The male apprentice nods in response as jealousy and fear spread throughout his body. The very thought of having his loved one being taken from him and being forced to marry someone else is not something he'd want to experience in his life time. Taking the red stone out of his bag, Sphinx places the stone on the red colored panel causing the square platform underneath the statue to sink into the ground as the curse is lifted.

"Ugh! What's going on? Where am I?" An older version of Manu asks looking around the small room.

"You're in the Cursed Palace." Sphinx replies.

"Do you remember what happened last?" Isis asks.

"Of course! I was called to work on the Palace Gardens!" The dog answers looking at the two apprentices. "Excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Madu." He says holding out his hand.

"Isis." The demi-cat responds shaking Madu's hand.

"Sphinx." The demi-god responds also shaking Madu's hand.

"What happened to your arm and your side?" Madu asks looking at Isis's arm and Sphinx's left side.

"It's nothing. We were just burned by some small stupid creatures." Sphinx replies reassuringly.

"Please, let my brother Manu and I help you with those burns. We may work on a farm, but we know how to cure almost any type of wound, especially burns."

Sphinx looks at his partner's burn and turns back to Madu, "If you can heal her that would be appreciated."

"But what about your burns?" Isis asks looking at the burn on her partner's side.

"Once you're healed then I'll get treated."

"Just follow me up to the farm; it's just up the hill outside here." Madu says walking towards the door.

Sphinx and Isis follow Madu out of the Cursed Palace. Once outside, Manu runs up the ramp at the sight of his brother.

"Brother!" Manu exclaims hugging his brother.

"Manu …" Madu replies happily returning the hug.

The two apprentices stand behind the brothers looking at them with smiles on their faces, not paying attention to their conversation.

"What happened to them?" Manu asks his brother referring to the apprentice's burns; bringing Sphinx and Isis back to reality.

"They were burned by some monsters." Madu replies.

"Please, allow us to help you with those. Follow us up to the farm." Manu says to the two demi's walking towards the farm.

Madu beckons them to follow as he follows his brother. Sphinx and Isis follow the two brothers up the nearby hill to the farm. The four of them approach the farm and enter through the gates, going into the hut near the entrance.

"It's great to be back on the farm with my brother again." Madu says taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can thank you enough for your help."

"Yes, thanks to you two, my brother and I can get back to our farm work." Manu adds on.

"It was nothing. Glad we could help." Isis responds.

"For all your help, we want you two to have this." Madu says presenting a Canopic Vase.

Sphinx and Isis stare at the vase with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Sphinx asks.

"We found it while farming, but it looks very valuable." Madu answers.

"Oh it's valuable alright." Isis replies.

"Then it's yours." Manu says while Madu hands her the vase.

"Thanks." Sphinx replies with a short nod of the head.

Bas-Ket appears between the two apprentices.

"Bas-Ket, I need you to take this to our friend." Isis says softly handing over the Canopic Vase.

Bas-Ket stores the vase and disappears to the Uruk Castle Dungeon. There is a moment of awkward silence before Madu breaks it.

"Now let's heal those burns." Madu says as he and Manu fetch the proper medicine.

-¤-

Manu finishes putting the ointment on Isis's burn as Madu finishes with Sphinx's burns.

"There, now all you need to do is keep putting this ointment on your burns every morning and night for three days. By then, the burns should be gone." The two brothers say in unison.

"Thank you." The two apprentice answer in unison.

"We already put that ointment on you tonight, so tomorrow morning is when you begin." Manu says.

Sphinx and Isis nod in acknowledgement as they look at the night sky outside.

"If you two have no place to sleep, you are more than welcome to sleep here for the night." Madu says noticing the demi's stare.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." Sphinx replies turning towards the older brother.

"Not at all my friend! We have extra rooms upstairs!" Manu exclaims pointing over his shoulder to the staircase. "It's the least we can do for all your help."

"Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Isis responds a bit exhausted.

Nodding at his partner's decision, the demi-god looks at the two brothers. "I guess we'll be staying the night."

"Splendid! Manu will show you to your room." Madu responds happily.

"This way." Manu says standing at the base of the stairs.

The demi-god and demi-cat follow the younger brother up the stairs to their room.

"Here's your room." The younger brother says opening a door to reveal a normal sized room. "We only have one spare room available due to the farming supplies that take up the other rooms; so you two will have to share."

"That's fine." Isis replies with a smile.

"Good night you two." Manu says shutting the door.

"Good night." Sphinx and Isis reply looking at the shut door.

Walking over to the bed, Isis falls onto the left side of the bed instantly falling asleep when her head hits the pillow.

Sphinx walks around to the right side of the bed. Climbing in, he lays beside his partner wrapping his arm around her waist; bringing her into his chest. It doesn't take long for the demi-god to fall asleep with his loved one in his arms.

-¤-

_All the civilians of Abydos are gathering around an alter located on the top of a cliff that over looks the ocean's vast surface. A handsome man stands at the alter waiting for his bride. His shoulder length black hair is kept in a low ponytail as his bangs fall to the side of his face. The orange and black cat-like ears perk up as the wedding begins._

_'What's going on?' Isis thinks as she walks though the crowd of people; walking right through them as if she is a ghost._

_The civilians take no notice of her as if she's not there at all. The bride walks down the isle in a beautiful, long, flowing white wedding dress. Her hair is up in a tight bun with loose, curly strands of hair hanging around the bun. The groom's father stands beside her full of pride as he walks his soon-to-be daughter-in-law down the isle._

_Wanting to get a better look at this mysterious bride, Isis walks through the crowd of people and appears in the isle. She runs up to the bride and stands in front of her, walking backwards. Looking at her face, Isis sees the bride's face is full of happiness ... but her eyes say the opposite. Sorrow is present and scream the words 'help me!'_

_A soft gasp escapes between the demi-cat's lips causing her to stop in her tracks; allowing the bride to walk right through her. "It's me." Isis whispers shockingly as she turns around and watches herself walk up to the priest and the groom._

_"You look beautiful." The groom whispers to his bride._

_"That's not Sphinx's voice." Isis says walking up to the alter._

_The demi-cat walks right through the bride and turns around so she is facing the bride and groom. The ceremony continues as if she's not there._

_"No…" Isis gasps horrified._

_She couldn't believe it. Looking at the bride and groom once more, sudden realization hits her that she's marrying Ralix … not Sphinx._

_"I have to find Sphinx." Isis whispers as she looks at all the civilians in the crowd, hoping to spot Sphinx. Instead, she spots Nailah being restrained by a security guard in the front row. "NAILAH!!" The demi-cat shouts._

_Running up to the guard, Isis throws a couple of punches and kicks at him; only to have her hands and feet go right through him._

_"What?! Damn … this is only a dream Isis. It's only a dream." She mumbles as she continues walking down the isle, searching the crowd for Sphinx._

_"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says interrupting Isis's search._

_Turning towards the alter, Isis watches Ralix lift the bride's veil and close the distance between him and the dream Isis. Soon, wedding bells ring throughout the air as the groom and bride share their first kiss of marriage._

_"NO!" A voice shouts out over the crowd._

_Knowing that voice and who it belonged to, Isis turns around to see Sphinx being restrained by three security guards._

_Ralix breaks the kiss and turns around, smirking at Sphinx. "Well Sphinx," He brings his bride closer to him, "Looks like I get the girl." And with that Ralix starts laughing as he sees Sphinx struggling; clearly out of jealousy and anger._

_"You have to let him go." The bride Isis says turning towards her new husband._

_The invisible Isis still stands in the isle looking up at the alter then quickly turning back to Sphinx; a worried expression present in her eyes._

_"As you wish." Ralix replies with a smirk. "Kill him." The tiger says to the three security guards._

_"NO!" The bride Isis shouts concurrent with the invisble Isis. She gets ready to run towards the demi-god, but is restrained by Ralix before she can ever move a foot._

_"NO!" The invisible Isis shouts concurrent with the bride. She merely watches the guards drag a struggling demi-god up to the edge of the cliff._

Panting, Isis opens her eyes to see Sphinx lying next to her, asleep. "It was only a dream … it was only a dream." She says closing her eyes, snuggling into her lover's chest before falling asleep once more.

* * *

**MESSAGE!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GENDER CHANGES!!** Yes I do know the Mayor is a guy in the game ... but in this story the Mayor is a GIRL!! Why? Because I wanted to.

**2 NEW CHARACTER NAMES AND ONE OLD CHARACTER!!** I hope you all rememeber Raziya from Chapter 7. If you have not read that chapter then please do so. Raziya is Nailah's (Sequence Shop Keeper) next door neighboor. Raziya will be brought back into the story a little later on ... definitely in Book 2. The Mayor's advisers have been given names!! Their names will be said in the beginning of the chapter so do not worry.

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Thirteen:

Arrangements

-¤-

Silence falls upon Abydos as stars begin to glow in the dark blue sky. The Abydos Plaza has been deserted for the night, making the town square quiet and peaceful. Small flames burn in the street lamps around the plaza creating a soft orange glow that illuminates a small area of the surrounding grounds. Soft, black feathers lightly dance around in the warm night breeze as two male birds walk along the balcony that overlooks the Abydos Plaza.

These birds weren't just ordinary citizens of Abydos but instead were the Mayor's most trusted advisers. Their job is to help the Mayor create and modify laws and regulations necessary for the city and citizens; but are they doing it for the benefit of the city? Or are they doing it for someone else?

"Will you stop pacing already?" The taller adviser says while leaning against a wall in the closed off section of the balcony.

"I can't help it. I always pace when I'm nervous." The shorter adviser replies while pacing.

"What are you even nervous about?" The taller one asks eyeing his partner's every move.

The shorter one stops and turns to face his partner, "Why would --"

"Am I late?" A masculine voice interrupts.

Both advisers turn their heads to the side to see a young muscular man. His jet black hair is kept in a low, loose ponytail at the base of his neck while the loose strands of bang that fall to each side of his face lightly dance with the wind. The black stripes that cover his body can hardly be seen in the night sky, making the orange fur on his ears and tail stand out.

"Does it look like you're late?" The taller adviser answers motioning to thin air, indicating that they're the only ones there.

"It was just a question Amsu." The tiger replies with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "No need to get angry."

"Yeah Amsu just --" The shorter adviser begins.

"Shut it Amsi." The taller adviser, Amsu, interrupts.

"Touchy." The shorter adviser, Amsi, whispers in a low voice so only he can hear.

"They better hurry up or I'm --" Amsu begins growing impatient.

"Or you'll what Amsu?" A feminine voice cuts in stepping out of a dark portal.

"Well, if it isn't _Love_." Amsu replies with a smirk while chuckling.

"Don't start Amsu." Femi answers back with a deathly growl.

"Here we go." Ralix says in a soft bored tone.

Amsu circles Femi slowly, "But your name does mean love," he stops behind the demi-falcon and whispers in her ear, "so why can't I call you Lo--"

Femi quickly turns around and grabs Amsu's throat hoisting him a couple centimeters off the ground. "No one dare calls me by my name's meaning. No one." She says in a deathly growl.

"Five scarabs Femi will win." Amsi whispers to Ralix.

"I'm not even gonna take that bet because she will win." Ralix replies in whisper.

"You're no fun." Amsi answers before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Femi enough." Set interrupts entirely amused by the scene before him.

Femi looks at Set before looking back at Amsu. "You're lucky he's here." She says releasing the adviser.

Amsu puts a hand around his neck massaging his throat. "Yeah ..."

"Exactly why have you summoned us Set?" Ralix asks growing a bit impatient.

Set smirks, "It's about Isis."

Everyone except Femi perks up and stares at Set giving him their undivided attention.

"What about her?" Ralix asks curiously.

"As you know she is the key to eternal darkness." Set begins. Everyone nods urging him to continue. "The only problem is capturing her and that is where you three come in." He finishes looking at Amsu, Amsi and Ralix.

"How do we play a part in this?" Amsu asks.

"Will you shut up and let him explain." Femi says annoyed by the interruptions.

"Amsu, what's the age of which a woman has to be engaged?" Set asks.

"An Abydosian woman has to be engaged by her seventeenth birthday." Amsu replies.

"Amsi, at what age should a woman be married?" Set asks once more.

"It is custom for a woman to be married by her nineteenth birthday." Amsi answers.

"Ralix, if a woman is not engaged by her seventeenth birthday, what happens?" Set turns his attention to the demi-tiger.

"If a woman is not engaged by her seventeenth birthday then it is the guardian's job to find a suitable husband for her." Ralix replies unable to catch onto where Set is going with this.

"Femi, if the guardian should fail to find a suitor by the girl's nineteenth birthday, what happens?" Set looks to the side at his assistant.

"Then the Mayor takes over and find a man for her." Femi responds.

"Ralix, how old is Isis?" Set asks.

"Nineteen sir." Ralix replies.

"Then it's about time the Mayor takes over and marries her off." Set says with a smirk.

"But how will marrying her off benefit us?" Amsu asks.

"No one will even want to marry a thief. The Mayor won't have much luck finding a man either." Amsi adds on.

"Wrong, this marriage will benefit us. This is where Ralix comes in." Set says.

"Me?" Ralix asks.

"Why does it have to be Ralix?" Amsi asks his boss.

Set nods, "Because of the past. Ralix'll go to the Mayor and ask for Isis' hand in marriage."

"What are we supposed to do?" Amsi asks Set.

"You two will see this plan out till the end. Make sure the Mayor agrees to marry Isis off to Ralix. I'll see to it that Raziya does her part as well."

"What does that bitch have to do with this?" Femi asks in annoyance, clearly displaying her hatred towards Raziya.

"She'll take care of Nailah and make sure Ralix gets Nailah's blessings." Set responds.

"That'll be easy." Ralix replies.

"Good." Femi looks at the two advisers and the demi-tiger. "You three will put the plan into motion tomorrow morning. Once Isis returns, she'll get a pleasant surprise." Femi says looking at her boss.

A defiant smirk appears on Set's face, "She can run all she wants, but there is no escaping this." He starts laughing as he turns around creating a dark portal in front of him.

Femi nods at the three men and follows Set through the dark portal back to the Uruk Castle.

Amsu watches them leave. "Who's got a bright idea of how to start this?"

Ralix takes a deep breath, "Relax Amsu, I got my part of the plan figured out. You two just need to figure out how to convince the Mayor."

"I got half of that already figured out." Amsi replies looking at his partner.

"Great!" Amsu look at Ralix, "We'll see you tomorrow morning." The taller adviser places an arm around his partner's shoulders and begins to walk away. "Now explain to me this oh-so-brilliant plan of yours." The birds continue down the balcony path to the middle part of Abydos.

Ralix still stands on the balcony looking down at the ground. "Me ..." He whispers softly walking over to a pillar to view the plaza below him. "I'm actually getting married...again."

Ralix continues to stare at the Abydos Plaza from the balcony for the rest of the night.

-¤-

Some of the sun's soft rays peek over the Heliopolis Point Entrance and into the small hut on the farm. A soft groan escapes the demi-god's lips as he slowly opens his chocolate brown eyes to the morning sun. Slight movement underneath his arm catches his attention as he turns his head to see a sleeping demi-cat next to him. Smiling, he places a kiss on her forehead before quietly getting out of bed and going downstairs.

"Ah Sphinx how nice of you to join us." Manu greets the demi-god as he walks down the stairs.

"Morning Manu. Where's Madu?" Sphinx asks.

"My brother's already out working on the farm." Manu answers back while walking over to a pile of shovels. Taking a shovel off the wall, Manu walks over to Sphinx and holds out the shovel before him. "Why don't you help us while your girlfriend's asleep?"

Sphinx can't help but slightly blush as he looks up the staircase. Turning back to Manu, he takes the shovel. "It's the least I could do for last night's shelter."

"Let's go meet up with my brother." Manu says walking towards the hut's door.

Sphinx follows the dog towards the door until he sees a red light being reflected off the walls. Turning around, the demi-god spots a red beam similar to the one he saw back at Sun Shrine Island. The red light dies down to reveal Bas-Ket.

"Bas-Ket." Sphinx says walking up to the red basket. He kneels down in front of Bas-Ket and places the shovel down beside him. "What did the Mummy find?" The demi-god asks in a whisper so Manu can't hear.

Manu stands at the doorway starring at the demi-god's back in confusion. Deciding it is not his place nor business to ask, the dog walks out of the hut to go help his brother on the farm.

Bas-Ket opens his lid and gives Sphinx a pouch containing all the items that the Mummy has acquired.

Looking through the pouch, Sphinx spots a golden statue along with another golden object. He pulls out the golden object to reveal the second stolen Abydosian Jewel.

"Finally." A soft feminine voice says.

Looking up, the demi-god spots his partner standing before him. "The second stolen jewel."

"Only two more and I'll be death free." Isis replies kneeling in front of Sphinx. She looks through the pouch to see a golden statue. "Atun." The demi-cat says reading the hieroglyphics on the bottom of the statue.

"Got any idea what it means?" Sphinx asks.

"Yeah, it means we leave and move on." Isis replies searching for some parchment, ink and a brush.

"I could have figured that out."

"Then why didn't you?"

Sphinx opens his mouth to respond but words don't come out. Hesitating, he closes his mouth and decides not to respond.

"I thought so." The demi-cat says running the ink brush over the parchment. Once done drawing the hieroglyphics, she leaves the piece of parchment on a small table. "Let's go."

Nodding, Sphinx walks with his partner to the door of the hut. Stepping outside, he looks around to spot Manu and Madu shoveling dirt out of a hole near a wooden bridge that connects the two farm lands.

"I left them a note … let's go." Isis says softly while placing a hand on Sphinx's shoulder.

Both apprentices exit the farm gate and head northward towards the entrance to Heliopolis Point. A seal blocks their path into Heliopolis Point as a golden pedestal is their only clue.

"What would a pedestal be doing here?" Sphinx asks examining the pedestal.

"Who knows, hopefully it'll break this seal." Isis replies examining the seal.

Coming around to the front of the pedestal, Sphinx spots some hieroglyphics. "Atun." He whispers reading the hieroglyphics. Realization hits him as he quickly grabs a pouch. Digging through it, he finds the golden Atun Statue. "Atun" Sphinx says softly reading the hieroglyphics on the statue.

Standing up, the demi-god places the statue on top of the pedestal. A glowing white light appears as the seal dissolves allowing the apprentices to access Heliopolis Point.

"Smart thinking … What did you do?" The demi-cat asks turning to face her partner.

"I used my brain."

"Oh that's a first."

"I use it more than you." Sphinx responds walking through the entrance.

"Shut up." Isis groans following Sphinx.

"Ketta! Ketta! Where are you!?" A man cries out while looking at the dark tunnel.

"Excuse me." Sphinx says standing behind the man.

"What's going on?" Isis asks standing next to her partner.

"My wife has gone missing! I awoke this morning and she's gone! What am I going to do?" The man asks burying his face in his hands.

"Uh, how about go in and rescue her." Isis replies trying not to make it sound rude.

"I'm too afraid to go inside. Curse my cowardice! Something bad has happened to her! I can feel it! I thought I heard her voice in this building." The husband responds motioning to the dark entrance.

"Thought?" Isis questioningly whispers to Sphinx.

Sphinx just looks back at her and shrugs.

"Please, go inside and rescue her. I'm beggin you! Heliopolis has become such a terrible place. Please, help me!" The husband begs.

"Great Wall Entrance II – Leading to Uruk Canyon" Isis says reading the sign next to the dark entrance.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Sphinx replies walking up behind her.

Taking a deep breath, both apprentices walk into the entrance's darkness.

-¤-

Ralix waits outside the Mayor's chamber patiently while going over the plan in his head.

_'I just hope this plan works. Of all the people … why me? Does Set know what was supposed to happen in the past?'_ Ralix thinks getting a bit nervous. "Just remember –"

"Ah Ralix." The Mayor interrupts stepping out of her chamber.

The demi-tiger slightly bows his head in respect. "Hello Mayor. I have come to talk to you about Isis."

"Come in and we will discuss this further." The Mayor responds stepping aside.

Ralix walks into her chamber to see Amsu and Amsi standing near the Mayor's chair with a smirk. He stands before the chair while the Mayor takes a seat.

"What did you wish to discuss about Isis?" The Mayor asks.

"As you know a woman has to be engaged by seventeen and married by nineteen. Her guardian, Nailah, has been unable to find a suitor for her and Isis is already nineteen." Ralix answers back.

"So you want me to find a man for her?"

"If the girl is still single by nineteen then it is your job to find a man for her."

"I won't have much luck finding a guy for her either. After all, no one will want to marry a thief."

"That's why I'm here."

"This is going better than planned." Amsi softly whispers to Amsu.

"Indeed." Amsu whispers to himself.

"What are you getting at Ralix?" The Mayor asks with confusion.

Ralix takes a deep breath to keep himself calm. "I am here to tell you that her original suitor is back."

"Imhotep forbade me to renew that arrangement." The Mayor answers with a hint of shock in her voice.

Amsu and Amsi both have questioning looks upon their faces as Ralix can only smirk.

"This is something only you can decide." Ralix replies.

"Let me talk it over with my advisers and I will get back to you with the answer." The Mayor replies.

"I will wait outside." Ralix says walking out of the Mayor's chamber.

"Original suitor?" Amsu and Amsi ask the Mayor in unison.

"Back when they were younger, Ralix and Isis had an arranged marriage." The Mayor responds.

"They were originally supposed to be married?" Amsi asks.

"What went wrong in the marriage?" Amsu answers back.

The Mayor sighs, "Isis was causing a lot of trouble here in the city. Imhotep came to me with the girl and agreed that he would take Isis if the marriage was called off."

Amsu and Amsi growl softly so no one can hear them.

"Trust us," Amsu and Amsi say in a somewhat angry unison, "if you renew this arranged marriage between Ralix and Isis, you'll never see nor hear about her again." The advisers look at each other with a slight smirk before turning back to the Mayor.

The Mayor nods, "I will inform him of the news." She stands up and walks over to her chamber doors. Opening the doors, she steps out into the hall and turns to face Ralix of whom is leaning on the wall. "Ralix."

"Have you come to a decision?" The demi-tiger asks.

"I have agreed to renew your wedding plans with Isis."

"I see." Ralix replies with a smirk while nodding. He gets off the wall and faces the Mayor as the two advisers come into the hallway.

"This is a special event that should not be delayed any longer." The Mayor turns to her advisers. "You two will help him prepare the wedding arrangements and get back to me with them." She turns towards her chamber and walks through the doors shutting them behind her.

Amsu, Amsi and Ralix are left standing in the hallway by themselves. They all huddle together so no one else can hear them.

"Now we need to consult Set." Amsi whispers.

"Chances are he already knew about the arranged marriage." Ralix replies.

"How so?" Amsi asks.

"Why else would he choose me to marry her if he didn't know?" Ralix replies.

"Because if she were to marry one of us…" Amsu answers motioning to himself and his partner, "…it would just look awkward."

"If he wants the girl then he's gonna have to help us plan this damn wedding." Ralix says.

"I think Femi would be the one to consult this with. After all she is a girl." Amsi cuts in.

"Amsi and I will consult Femi about this. We'll tell her to inform Set and he can come if he wants." Amsu says.

"Great that means more nights without sleep." Ralix softly complains.

"We're gonna plan this wedding as soon as possible. That way Set can get what he wants and we can get back to our lives." Amsu answers.

"Deal." Ralix and Amsi say in unison.

"I'll see what Femi and I can arrange in terms of another meeting. Either myself or Amsi will inform you of when the next meeting is." Amsu says looking at the demi-tiger.

"Just make it soon." Ralix replies standing up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Till then." Amsi answers.

Ralix walks through the hallway to the palace doors and leaves.

"At least we have some good news to balance out the bad news." Amsi whispers to his partner.

"That's why I'm consulting Femi about this. I don't want to see our boss' reaction." Amsu whispers back as he and Amsi walk back into the Mayor's chamber.

-¤-

Sphinx takes the Clyph Key that he acquired and puts it in the Clyph Key hole. The locks on the door disappear allowing the two apprentices to enter the next area. Sphinx and Isis open the door and walk through to come to a dark room. Looking around, the apprentices spot two small islands that are connected by a ramp and a gate.

"Hopefully this will be the last room we come to." Isis complains as she looks at one of the two lasers that hit the eyes on top of the gate.

"I hope so too. Let's go." Sphinx replies as he runs towards the ramp.

Following her partner, Isis runs down the ramp behind Sphinx. The two of them stop in front of the gate as they have a bad feeling about it.

"Spikes." Isis gulps as she looks at the top of the arched gate to see spikes.

"Look." Sphinx says pointing to another monster up ahead.

The demi-god and demi-cat summon their weapons waiting for the monster to approach. The monster spots the two intruders and quickly runs towards them. The apprentices stand their ground and wait to attack. The monster enters the arched gate triggering the trap. Spikes fall upon the monster stabbing the poor creature to death. The monster falls to the ground dead and vanishes.

Sphinx and Isis just look at where the monster disappeared with wide eyes. Looking up at the spikes, they gulp and take a couple steps back from the gate.

"How are we gonna get pass that?!" Isis exclaims, her weapon disappearing from her hand.

Sphinx's sword disappears from his hand as well as he looks around the room. "Those lasers have to be what activates the spikes." He says pointing to the laser on his right.

Seeing the targets hanging underneath the source of the lasers, Isis summons her staff once more. "Then let's deactivate them." She says shooting an energy ball at the two handing targets.

The energy balls hit the targets causing the lasers to deactivate.

"Who dares go in first?" Isis asks.

"I will." Sphinx replies taking a deep breath and slowly walking towards the arched gate.

"Sphinx." Isis pleads grabbing her partner's wrist.

"I'll be fine." The demi-god replies smiling at her.

"Just in case." The female apprentice says walking beside Sphinx.

"Why are you coming with? You could die."

"Then I guess I'll be dying with you."

Sphinx smirks as he laces his fingers with her's and proceeds towards the gate. Isis takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes upon entering the gate.

"You can open your eyes." The demi-god whispers softly standing in the middle of the arched gate.

Slowly opening her eyes, the apprentice sees her partner standing before her with a smirk. Looking up, she sees the spikes hanging still on the roof of the gate.

"Can we please leave now?" Isis asks.

"No, I think I'll keep you here longer." Sphinx answers back sarcastically.

"Thank you." She says continuing through the gate.

Once through the gate to the other side, the apprentices spot a small land bridge ahead of them. They start running across the bridge and up the stone steps into the dark entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

**I APOLOGIZE FOR LATE CHAPTER!** I had a friend in town from New York for the entire month of July so I was not allowed on my computer much. I have all the chapters written on paper so now I just have to type them up and wait for my two proof readers to read them. My two proof readers were busy this past two weeks (one of them had to get ready for her Texas vacation and they finally got around to reading the chapter last night. I do apologize hopefully Chapter 15 will be different.

**ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS BOOK THEN IT IS ONTO BOOK 2!**

Overall I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. My one proof reader spotted many mistakes with it and I can only hope I fixed them all. I would like everyone's opinions and honesty in the reviews (for people who do review).

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Fourteen:

Rescuing Ketta

-¤-

The two apprentices step out of the darkness and into the bright light. The harsh glare causes them to put an arm over their eyes. After a few moments, Sphinx and Isis look around at their surroundings.

The area before them is circular with a stone structure in the middle. Three colored energy beams radiate from different locations meeting in the center to create a force field around the small stone structure and a captured Ketta.

"What is this place?" Isis asks mainly to herself but tries to direct it to her partner.

"You're asking the wrong demi-god." Sphinx replies while looking around in wonder.

"Help! Over here!" A feminine voice shouts.

Quickly glancing around the small area, the two apprentices spot a female cat up ahead waving at them. The two of them run over to the prisoner and stop before the force field.

"Are you okay?" Isis asks worriedly.

Ketta nods, "I am. May I ask who you two are?"

"Sphinx --"

"-- Isis --"

"-- We were asked to rescue you by your husband." Sphinx finishes as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, he never really liked danger or adventure. Curse his coward-ness." Ketta says, mumbling her last line.

Isis looks at her partner with a faint smirk as Sphinx returns her gaze. They look back at Ketta as she resumes her speaking.

"Please, you must find a way to deactivate this force field! I'm sure those three colored beams are powering the force field." She says while the three of them look at the Blue, Yellow and Magenta beams coming from the West, North and East. "If you could find a way to deactivate them, I might be able to escape and return to my husband. He must be worried."

"Oh he's worried alright." Isis replies looking back at the Heliopolis civilian.

"Where do we start?" Sphinx asks uncrossing his arms and facing his partner.

"We should split up." The demi-cat replies, eyeing the yellow beam.

"I'll take the Magenta beam."

"I'll take the Yellow beam."

"Then we'll meet back here and take down the blue beam together." The two apprentices say in unison while turning to face each other.

"Glad we're on the same page for once." Isis says with a faint smirk.

"Yeah for once." The demi-god mumbles as he turns his attention back to Ketta. "We'll get you out of here as fast as we can."

"Please hurry." Ketta replies frightfully as she looks around.

Sphinx and Isis take off in different directions hoping to free Ketta before something bad happens. Once across the small pool of lava, the apprentices enter another area where a challenge awaits them both.

---

Sphinx enters a new circular area and glances around to see ledges and stones. Accidentally stepping on a pad in front of him, Sphinx sees the cage ahead of him lower to reveal three colored stones. He steps off of the pad and walks towards the stones, only to have the cage appear around them once more.

The demi-god stares at the ground around him to see the small pad that he had previously stepped upon. Putting a foot on the pad, the cage lowers to reveal the three different stones. Slightly raising his foot off the pad, the cage appears once more as the apprentice heavily sighs.

"This is Isis's specialty … not mine." Sphinx utters as he tries to figure out the challenge ahead of him.

---

Isis enters another circular area with three electric rods in the middle of the area. A brown tree, which stands still towards the right side of the area, slowly lowers its branches into the ground. This goes unnoticed by Isis as her eyes follow the yellow beam to a stone obelisk on the other side of the area. Walking across the ground, she walks up to the broken bridge and stops before going off the edge.

"Damn." She mumbles looking at the source of the yellow beam.

Sighing, the female apprentice turns around only to come face to face with a tree branch.

"AH!" Isis screams, completely startled as many tree branches pop out of the ground and start attacking her. "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" She continues running back to the entrance while branches still shoot out of the ground and attack her.

-¤-

Ralix walks around Abydos with Amsu and Amsi musing over possible wedding plans. So far, the trio has been around the city eight times and still they haven't decided on a wedding place.

"I'm telling you the Abydos Plaza --" Amsi begins but gets cut off by Amsu.

"-- No the balcony will --" Amsu cuts in but gets interrupted by Ralix.

"-- Neither place will work." Ralix finishes thinking of all possible places.

"Ralix?" Amsu and Amsi ask in unison.

"Chances are that Sphinx guy will be there and he'll try to crash the wedding. Make sure security is tight. We can't afford anyone crashing this wedding." Ralix replies when a dark portal opens up underneath the balcony in the Plaza.

The three of them turn their heads towards the portal as a female demi-falcon steps out with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" Amsu asks a bit puzzled.

"Set put me on wedding duty with three imbeciles." Femi growls clearly displeased with her master's suggestion.

"Well, I'm sorry if it inconveniences you." Ralix replies with a hint of anger.

"None of us are pleased with this assignment." Amsi chimes in.

"Let's just get this over with before Amsu no longer has a head." Femi answers.

"Aww come on Love, I'm not that bad." Amsu says as he dares to call Femi by her name's meaning.

Femi walks up to Amsu, grabs him by the throat and hoists him slightly off the ground. "Keep it up and you'll be dead faster than you can say 'Death.'"

"Enough, let's quickly get this wedding planned and get these plans back to the Mayor." Ralix interrupts.

Femi sets Amsu back on the ground as the three of them nod in response.

"Maybe we should do a location last." Amsi says as the four of them resume their walk around the city.

-¤-

"Let's just hope Sphinx was able to solve his challenge." The apprentice continues as she runs back across the bridge.

Making her way back to the entrance, the demi-cat exits her area, jumps across the lava pool and walks over to Ketta and Sphinx. Her presence goes unnoticed by the both of them as she eavesdrops on their conversation.

"She's beautiful by the way." Ketta says leaning against the force field with her back to Isis.

"What?" Sphinx asks a bit caught off guard as he leans his shoulder against the force field with his back to his partner.

"That demi-cat, I can see why you like her so much."

"Uh I don't --"

"Don't deny it. I can tell by the way you two act around each other."

"Is it really that obvious?"

Ketta nods, "Clear as day. If you want I can help you."

"With --"

"Surprise!" Isis cuts in as she wraps her arms around Sphinx's neck.

The demi-god turns his head to face her, completely startled by her sudden appearance. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here actually. Did you destroy the Magenta beam?" Isis asks with her arms still around her partner's neck.

"No, I came back here because I need your help."

"With?

"There's a boulder blocking my path and I can't destroy it."

With a sigh, the demi-cat lets go of Sphinx. "Lead the way."

-¤-

The sun is setting beyond the horizon turning the Abydosian sky a glowing red, yellow and orange color. Femi, Ralix, Amsu and Amsi are resting in the Abydos Plaza still trying to decide on a wedding place.

"Security?" Ralix asks Amsi.

"Check." Amsi replies putting a check mark next to the word 'Security.'

"Outfits?"

"Check."

"Invitations made?"

"Check."

"Reception?"

"Check."

"Priest?"

"Check."

"Sphinx's death?"

"Check."

"Wedding location?" Ralix continues but nothing responds to his question. He turns around to face Amsi, "I said, Wedding location?"

"We haven't picked a place yet." Amsi replies.

"This is absurd. It shouldn't take us this long to pick a damn place." Femi complains as she sits on the ground letting her feet rest from the all the walking.

"I still say the Abydos Plaza." Amsi adds in looking at everyone.

"No. We need the wedding ceremony to be in a place for us to easily kill Sphinx." Ralix replies in a whisper.

"Why do you want him dead?" Femi asks with a smirk.

"That way he'll be out of our way --"

"You mean out of your way."

"I despise him just as much as you despise Raziya."

"Don't mention her name around me." Femi replies in a low growl.

"Oh, seems like Ralix hit a nerve." Amsu cuts in.

"Just hold the wedding in the Plaza. The guards will carry Sphinx to the edge and throw him in the water." Femi says lowering her head.

"Fine, we'll go with the Abydos Plaza." Ralix answer in a sigh.

Amsi writes 'Abydos Plaza' next to 'Wedding Location' and puts a check mark next to it. "Check."

"We'll get these plans to the Mayor," Amsu says.

Ralix nods, "Meet up with me tomorrow."

-¤-

Ketta and Isis are having a nice conversation when both notice that the blue beam has been deactivated causing the force field to dissolve completely.

"Sphinx did it." Isis says with a smile.

"That I did." Sphinx replies walking up behind her.

"What happened to you?!"

"You were right. It involved fighting." Sphinx answers as he looks at his wounds. "The burn marks are from the Skeletal Worshippers and the slash marks are from a giant bull."

"Then let me take you two back to my house so I can look at your wounds. It is the least I can do in payment for rescuing me." Ketta says eyeing Sphinx's burns and slash marks.

"It was no problem at all." The apprentices answer in unison.

"While we are there, my husband can thank the two heroes who saved his beloved wife." Ketta says walking ahead of the demi-god and demi-cat back to South Beach.


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY!** I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've had computer malfunctions for two weeks and my proof readers were busy as well. College isn't exactly easy so we've been busy with school work.

**6+ REVIEWS!** All I need is 6 or more reviews and I will post Chapter 16. Chapter 16 is the ending to Book 1: The Weapons Of Osiris.

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Fifteen:

Saving the Mayor

-¤-

The small table is full of herbs and soothing creams as the bowl of water is on the corner of the table; red from the blood on Sphinx's body. Sphinx sits on a corner of the table as Ketta washes off the excess blood from one of his slash marks.

"You really got beat." Isis says looking over her partner's wounds as she leans against the table next to him.

"But he returned alive." Ketta replies setting the cloth on the table. "While I clean up here, my husband wishes to speak with you both. Hondo?" She continues picking up as many bowls and bottles as she can.

"Oh yes." The husband, Hondo, responds and stands up straight. "I want to thank you both for rescuing my wife. If there is anything I can do to repay you both please don't hesitate to ask."

"It was nothing." Sphinx replies looking up at Hondo.

"Imhotep --" Isis begins but gets cut off.

"Speaking of Imhotep, I had no idea that you two were apprentices of our good friend."

Isis slightly leans towards the demi-god and whispers, "It's a small world after all."

"You have no idea." Sphinx replies and turns his attention back to Hondo.

"He wanted me to relay some things to you two. First off, he wanted me to give you these." Hondo walks over to a shelf and grabs some papers giving them to the two demis. The two apprentices look at bit confused at the papers. "They are Identification Papers that he believes will help you on your journey in the near future. Secondly, he wishes to speak with you both on Sun Shrine Island."

Sphinx nods, "Thanks Hondo."

"You better hurry, he says it's urgent."

"That guy really needs a vacation." Isis responds rubbing the back of her neck.

"Imhotep isn't one for vacations." Hondo says looking over at the demi-cat.

"When was the last time he's had one?"

"Never."

"We need to get him on one."

"That might be easier said than done." Ketta interrupts walking up to the group. "He isn't the kind to just leave for a few weeks."

"Once we're done 'saving the world' Sphinx and I will get him to go on a vacation."

"Let's first go see what he wants." Sphinx says getting off the table.

Isis sighs, "Fine, but you will help me plan this vacation."

"Fine."

"We wish you both safe travels." Hondo and Ketta respond in unison as they see the apprentices heading for the door.

"Thanks. Take care!" Isis replies walking out the door.

The demi-god and demi-cat run across the warm sand towards the water. Both run through the water and once it is deep enough they dive under continuing their swim for Sun Shrine Island. Once nearing the island, both surface and swim the short distance to the sand surrounding the Temple stairs. They climb the stairs and jog down the hallway into the Temple.

"I see you have gotten my message." Imhotep says just as his apprentices jog into the room.

"Yeah, Hondo told us and we came here." Sphinx replies taking a couple steps toward his master.

"Anyways, I have some very interesting news."

"If it involves Abydos, she's not going." Sphinx says with a hint of anger in his voice due to his thought of Ralix being there.

"No, it involves Anubis." Imhotep responds looking a bit confused.

"Why can't I go to Abydos?" Isis asks turning to her partner.

"Because I said so." Sphinx answers with a hint of anger.

"Men … " The demi-cat turns to Imhotep, "How did I get stuck with him on this mission?"

Imhotep lightly coughs, "We are drifting off topic."

"What about Anubis?" Sphinx asks crossing his arms.

"He wants to see you in his tower."

"What about me?" Isis asks.

"He did not mention anything about you."

"Fine, I see how it is. Ask for the god and not the cat."

Sphinx smirks, "I guess I'm more valuable."

"Don't push it." The demi-cat growls as her hands form fists.

"Both of you need to listen." Imhotep interrupts with authority. His apprentices turn to face him. "You both are to meet Anubis in his tower immediately. You can use the Portal God behind me to travel directly to his tower with the help of his amulet."

"His amulet?" Sphinx responds puzzled.

Imhotep pulls out an amulet that looks similar to the Abydos Amulet. But instead of the six Jewels, it shows an image of a fox at the top. "This is Anubis's Amulet. Use it to go to him."

Isis takes the amulet and examines it, "Am I going to die this time?"

"You shouldn't." Sphinx replies walking over to her.

"Every time we use this Portal God, I feel the air being squeezed out of me."

"You'll just have to get used to it." The Master responds, "Good luck." And with that he disappears from the Temple leaving Isis and Sphinx.

Both apprentices sigh as they walk up one of the ramps to the Portal God. Standing in front of it, Sphinx holds up the Anubis Amulet as the God comes to life and transports them directly to Anubis's Tower.

They arrive at a small cut out in the stone underneath the entrance of Anubis's Chamber. Knowing it's not the right spot to talk to Anubis, Sphinx looks around the small area for any sign of an item that they could climb up to the next level.

Isis gasps for air, "That was horrible."

"It wasn't that bad." The demi-god replies looking around.

"From now on we're taking the long way."

"I just don't want to hear any complaining."

"I don't complain."

Sphinx looks at her with a slight smirk, "You don't complain hmmm? Well, I can think of many occasions you've complained."

"Fine, I do complain."

"Glad you admit it." The male apprentice says walking to his left where a rope is hanging. "Now let's go." She follows him over to the rope. "Ladies first."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." Isis teases as she grips the rope and begins to climb up.

_'I really got to tell her I love her sometime.'_ He thinks while rubbing the back of his neck. He grips the rope and begins to climb up still deep in thought. _'Next time we're in Abydos I'll buy her a ring.'_ Suddenly a moderate kick to the forehead snaps Sphinx out of his thoughts as he holds his head and looks down, "What was that for?"

"Stop looking up my dress you pervert!" Isis responds watching her partner.

"I wasn't looking up your dress." He says with a hand still over his forehead. _'And to think I love her.'_

The demi-cat takes advantage of this and climbs the rest of the way to the ledge jumping onto it. Sphinx shakes his head before climbing the rest of the way and jumping onto the ledge beside his partner. Both walk towards a glowing platform and stand around it as Anubis's eyes begin to glow.

"At last you have returned with your girlfriend!" Anubis begins as Sphinx and Isis blush. "I have a much more dangerous quest for you to undertake if you wish to free more of the Cursed Palace Inhabitants."

"What about me?" Isis asks a bit angrily at being un-included.

"It is best if you stay with Imhotep while Sphinx goes to Abydos."

"You're not coming with me." Sphinx says hoping she won't be stubborn about it.

"No! I'm coming with you." She responds being more stubborn than ever.

"No you're not!"

"Why don't you want me going?"

"I don't want anything happening to you."

"The Mayor won't let me roam around Abydos unless I'm in your presence. You have to be with me at all times!"

Sphinx turns and looks at Anubis with a questioning look.

"If she wants to go let her. Just don't let her out of your sight." Anubis answers and then continues explaining the mission as a holographic image of the Sacred Crown of Abydos appears before the apprentices. "In the island city of Abydos is a sacred artifact which I entrusted to the Mayor many years ago; the Sacred Crown of Abydos." The crown disappears, "The Mayor resides in the city's Council Chambers. Convince her to return the crown to me and I will give you the Curse Stones you desire. The portal beneath you will take you to Abydos if you have the Abydos Portal Amulet. Farewell Sphinx and Isis." And with that the eyes stop glowing.

The demi-cat and demi-god look at each other before walking back over to the rope. They climb down to the Portal God and stand before it while Isis holds up the Abydos Amulet. The God transports them from the tower to the underwater passageway under Abydos. Jogging along the ledge around the fence Sphinx and Isis run up the stairs.

"The smell of the sea." The demi-cat says with a smile as she stands on the small brown dock.

Sphinx shrugs and begins climbing the ladder, "I prefer Heliopolis."

Isis sticks her tongue out at her partner and follows him up to an area right outside the Abydos Plaza.

"What are you still doing here?" Sphinx asks the female bird that's looking out at the sea.

"I always come here to think." She replies turning around to face the young adventures.

"What's on your mind this time?" Isis asks leaning against the stone wall.

"The Mayor has been taken ill."

"WHAT?!" Both apprentices exclaim.

"I wonder what could be wrong with her. Soon she won't even be strong enough to wear the Sacred Crown of Abydos upon her head." She continues looking back at the sea. "Monsters, electrified water and now the Mayor! What a terrible state of affairs this is!"

Sphinx and Isis's face are frozen in shock and fear as they turn to each other before running through the Abydos Plaza to the stairs leading to the balcony. They open the door and quickly sprint up the stairs, across the balcony and down into the gaming area.

"You know this place better than I do." Sphinx says in a 'lead-the-way' tone.

"The Council Chamber's back that way." Isis responds pointing to the other end of the bridge.

They run across the bridge only to be stopped by a guard.

"Let's see some identification." The guard demands holding out his hand in a 'halt' motion.

"Certainly," Sphinx says and grabs the identification papers he acquired from Hondo, "here you go."

"Erm…" Isis says looking for hers, "I appear to have misplaced it."

"No identification, no entrance." The guard then looks over Isis. "Besides, the thief isn't permitted beyond this point."

Sphinx looks at his identification paper and reads through it hoping it'll grant Isis permission as well. He spots her name on the paper as well with Imhotep's signature next to it. "Here's her name." Sphinx holds the paper to the guard and points at his partner's name with his master's signature.

"Very well," The guard answers clearly displeased, "you both may go." He turns and opens the gates behind him wanting to hold the thief back. Imhotep was a friend of the Mayor's and the Mayor told the guards that anything signed by Imhotep was for a reason that should be followed. "But be careful. The whole canal is infested with beasts. They don't look like much, but they can be darn aggressive."

"We've faced much bigger threats before." The female apprentice says crossing her arms.

"Then I'll make you a deal thief. If you can clear the canal of the infestation I'll give you an amulet. It's no good to me; I haven't got a clue how to use it."

"Deal." And with that Isis summons her staff and goes into the canals.

-----

A couple minutes later she walks back to the entrance of the Canals where the guard and Sphinx await her. "All done."

"Hmmm. Didn't think a thief like you was capable of that. It doesn't matter, here's the amulet I promised." The guard answers handing over the Amulet. The image at the top was of sand indicating it would provide transport to Heliopolis.

"Now where do we go?" Sphinx asks his partner.

"The Council's Chamber is back that way."

"How do you know that?" The guard asks turning around to face her.

"I've been back here before." She replies with a sly smirk.

Sphinx takes his partner's hand and leads her away from the guard. "Lead the way."

"Follow me." Isis jumps across the canal docks to the Council Chamber. They walk under the arch way and stand outside the Chamber. A woman can be heard screaming.

"Open up, I say! Open up! There are foul beasts out here!" The Council Member shouts pounding on the door.

"Sorry my friend, but we cannot risk those monsters getting into the Council Chambers. You're on your own." Another Council Member answers back from inside the Chamber.

Sphinx and Isis narrow their eyes as they summon their weapons.

"We should split up." Isis says as she looks around the area.

"Anubis told me to keep you in my sight at all times."

"I will be in your sight. We're going to still be in the same area. We just meet down there."

"Fine. Just hurry."

Both apprentices run around the balcony fighting their way through some monsters. They run down the ramp and meet up with each other on the lower level.

"Those doors." Isis calls as she charges towards the Chamber doors. Two monsters block her path and her partner stops by her side.

"Together?" The demi-god asks with a smirk.

"You know it." The demi-cat answers and the two begin fighting their way to the door. Once all the monsters are gone they walk up to the Female Council Member.

"Oh thank you for getting rid of those horrible monsters. The other Council Members won't even open the door for a friend because of them." The Council Member says facing the two demis.

"That's okay. Do you think we could go in as well. We need to see the Mayor." Sphinx says taking a couple steps forward.

"Of course. But the Mayor is terribly ill."

_'That's okay. All we need to do is take the crown and we'll be off.'_ Isis thinks wishing it was that easy. "That's okay. We know of a way to cure her illness."

"What would a thief like you know about medicine?"

"Heh, everything."

"Very well. Follow me." The Female Council Member says as the doors open and she walks in.

Sphinx follows her walking alongside Isis and whispers, "Do you really know how to cure the Mayor?"

"No. It was all a bluff to get us to the Mayor." Isis responds in a nervous whisper walking up a flight of stairs.

"Here we are. The Mayor's Chamber." The bird says stopping in front of a pair of doors. "Hopefully you will have better luck than the Herbalist." The bird woman then walks off to another room.

"Here goes nothing." The apprentices softly say in unison as they open the doors and walk in.

* * *

**The more everyone reviews the quicker Chapter 16 will be posted. A.K.A _REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CONGRATULATIONS!!!** You readers have finally gotten to Chapter 16, the last chapter of Book One!

**UPDATES!!!** As many of you reviewers know that whenever I post a new chapter I will actually send you guys a private message saying that I have added another chapter. I do this so people won't have to constantly keep checking, but I only do it for the people who have reviewed the previous chapter. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO SEND THEM A PRIVATE MESSAGE TELLING THEM THAT BOOK 2 IS POSTED, THEN ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS **_REVIEW!_** I DON'T CARE IF THIS WILL BE YOUR FIRST TIME REVIEWING THIS STORY; WHOEVER REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET AN UPDATE AND NO ONE ELSE!!!

* * *

Key

Of

Eternal

Darkness

-¤-

Book One:

The Weapons of Osiris

Chapter Sixteen:

Failure

-¤-

The hallway leading to the Mayor's room is dark with the exceptions of some torches hanging on the walls. Voices from up ahead are carried down the hallway allowing the apprentices to hear the conversation clearly.

"Alas, what a tragedy! The Mayor is dying!" Amsu says as his voice carries down the hallway.

"Yes." Isis mumbles softly giggling afterwards.

"Isis!" Sphinx says in a harsh low whisper.

"What? After everything she put me through." She replies walking down the hallway.

"We should not delay, the succession ceremony should be performed immediately. Yes, a successor should be chosen immediately and given the Sacred Crown of Abydos." Amsu continues addressing everyone in the room.

Sphinx and Isis walk up to the Herbalist, "What's going on here?" Isis asks the medicine lady.

"Amsu look, it's that cat. The one that's marrying Ralix." Amsi says in a very low whisper.

Amsu discreetly looks over at the apprentices, his eyes resting upon Isis. "She's better looking than Femi. Ralix certainly has good taste."

"She is pretty. And that guy must be Sphinx." Amsi continues looking at the demi-god.

Amsu's gaze falls on Sphinx, "He seems to be standing a bit too close to her. Maybe he likes her too."

"That could be why Ralix wants him dead. They both want her." Amsi answers back while straightening up so nothing looks suspicious.

"I'm afraid we have a terrible crisis here in the Council Chambers. The Mayor has come down with a mysterious illness – I have never seen anything quite like it before. I need 5 healing herbs to prepare a cure, but I must stay here and ensure her condition does not deteriorate." The Herbalist responds to Sphinx and Isis.

"Next time, just tell us you need our help. Let's go." Isis says turning around and walking to the door.

"Please, take this note to Kemmet the Inventor. He should be able to help you locate the healing herbs. But you must hurry: the Mayor does not have much time." The Herbalist says holding a Physician's Note in her hand.

Sphinx lightly sighs as he takes the note, "We'll be back."

-----

The two use a zip line to get to Kemmet's place on the docks near the second bridge. Once on the docks they walk over to a lone door.

"Kemmet?" Isis asks knocking on the door.

"If you don't have any official business here then leave." Kemmet's voice replies from inside the house.

"This is official business."

There's a moments pause before Kemmet opens his door, "At last, someone on official business! What can I do for you Isis?"

She holds up the note, "The Mayor is ill and the Herbalist told us you would be able to help us locate the herbs."

The Abydosian takes the note and reads it over, "Oh dear, this is unwelcomed news indeed. Healing Herbs, hmm…"

"What can you tell us about them?" Sphinx asks making himself known.

"Ah yes, the Rue Herbs --"

"Rue Herbs? Who had the time to name them?" Isis interrupts Kemmet as she snickers a bit.

An awkward silence fills the air around them for a brief moment, "I did." Kemmet answers a bit offended.

"Sorry." The demi-cat whispers while biting her bottom lip.

"Anyways, Rue Herbs are very fragile plants that have been created by the great God Onuris."

"Onuris?" Sphinx asks raising his eyebrow.

"Onuris is the great Sky-God of Abydos. He brings rain to our city when she needs it."

"But this place is surrounded by water already."

"Just listen to the story." Isis says turning to her partner to silence him.

"We used to get our water from the ocean until those electric eels came twelve years ago. Those creatures forced us to use the water in the well in the Plaza but there wasn't enough for everyone in the city and soon there was no water left. Our city went without water for days and everyone was dying of thirst. Then one day the sky grew dark as mysterious gray clouds approached our city. They released purified water upon her bringing relief to the entire city and to all of the citizens. The well was quickly filled and soon it over flowed onto the cement foundation in the waterway underneath the Plaza. The water seeped into the cement and spread throughout the entire city. Five Rue Herbs have grown since the last rain fall and they live off of the purified water that still runs through the city walls to this day. That is why they are very fragile and will die the very moment they are picked." Kemmet explains finishing his story.

"So how are we supposed to get the Rue Herbs to the Mayor?" Sphinx asks growing a bit impatient.

Isis stops to think about that as well, "Yeah, I mean it's not like Onuris left a magical bag to store these plants in."

"No he didn't. But over the years I have worked on a bag that could keep the herbs alive after they are picked." Kemmet responds thinking of where he last placed it.

"Where is it?" The apprentices ask in unison.

"I do not have it. It was stolen from me."

The demis groan and smack their foreheads, "Great."

"The only thing I have that might be of some interest to you," The Abydosian inventor begins walking into his house. He comes back out holding a Canopic Vase, "is this."

"Where did you get that?" The demi-cat asks in wonder.

"The person who stole that bag dropped this on accident."

Bas-Ket appears beside the trio and opens the lid.

"Give it to him." Sphinx says motioning from the vase to Bas-Ket.

"Of course I have no idea what it is or what it's for." Kemmet replies giving the vase to Bas-Ket and watching it disappear.

"It's best you don't know." Isis answers looking up at the crystal clear skies.

-----

The sun travels throughout the sky and starts to finally set beyond the horizon. Sphinx and Isis are sitting on the docks watching the sunset while Kemmet is inside working on a few things. Bas-Ket finally returns to the gang and walks up behind Sphinx nudging his back. The apprentices turn around to look at the small creature.

"What did you find?" Isis asks trying to open the lid but Bas-Ket clamps it shut. "Alright I get it." She says withdrawing her hand.

The small basket opens the lid and gives Sphinx a pouch containing the items the Mummy found.

"Let's see, we have the third stolen jewel, some onyx scarabs and Kemmet's Medical Bag." Sphinx says as he examines everything in the pouch.

At the words 'Kemmet's Medical Bag,' Kemmet rushes out of his workshop, "Where's my medical bag?"

"Right here." Isis responds holding up the bag.

"Ah! My bag!" Kemmet says happily and takes it from her hugging it. "Oh my Onuris Bag of Miracles you have returned."

"Onuris Bag of Miracles. You've named the bag too?!" The female apprentice asks in surprise.

"Of course. All of my inventions have names."

_'Okay. I knew you were weird … but not this weird.'_ The demi-cat thinks while crossing her arms.

Kemmet hands his bag back to Isis, "Here, take the bag with you to collect the five Rue Herbs around the city. They should be preserved within the bag."

"Thanks Kemmet." The apprentices reply in unison with a slight bow of the head before turning around getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome. Oh and Isis, congratulations on your marriage."

Sphinx and Isis both freeze and abruptly turn to him and reply in unison, "What marriage?"

"With Ralix, dear. Now you best be off."

Sphinx and Isis look at each other dumbfounded before rushing over to the zip line and zipping up to the second bridge.

"Come on we need to hurry." Isis calls out as she starts running across the bridge.

"Wait! Don't get too far ahead!" Sphinx calls to her as he runs to keep up with her.

Being a few feet behind the demi-cat, Sphinx sees her rounding a corner; but when he rounds the corner a couple seconds later, he doesn't see Isis anywhere.

"Isis!" He calls out looking all around him for a sign of her. She couldn't have just disappeared. "Isis!" He shouts again. "Maybe she's already at the first herb." Sphinx says softly as he makes his way to the first herb on the small balcony that over looks the Abydos Plaza.

-----

Sphinx stands outside the Mayor's Chamber with Kemmet's medical bag in his hand. He had found the five Rue Herbs but hasn't spotted Isis at all. By now he was filled with worry and can't help but feel that something bad has happened to her.

"All I need to do is deliver these herbs to the Herbalist and then I can go back searching for Isis. Just go in, drop these off, get the crown, and leave. Simple as that. Things can't get much worse than this." He mumbles to himself as he takes a deep breath and opens the doors running down the hallway. Once at the end of the hall he slows his pace and walks the rest of the way until he's standing in front of the Herbalist. "Here they are." The demi-god says holding up the bag of herbs.

The Herbalist takes them from him and slightly opens the bag counting the herbs, "One, two, three, four, five … Excellent! You found them all! If we hurry there still may be time to save the Mayor." She says as she quickly prepares the medicine in a bowl. She walks over to the Mayor and puts the bowl to her lips, "Come now Mayor, you must take this. It will make you better." The Herbalist says slightly tipping the bowl so the Mayor can drink the liquid.

The Mayor slowly drinks the liquid until it is gone. Once the bowl is empty she becomes aware of everything around her and stands up, "Oh! What happened? Where am I? Oh, I feel so dizzy! Who is this? What is he doing here?" The Mayor asks glancing at the strange demi-god standing in her room.

"Mayor, this is Sphinx. He and the thief are the ones who found the ingredients I needed to cure you. They are our heroes; they saved your life." The Herbalist says assuming Isis is waiting outside because she doesn't want to confront the Mayor.

"What? The thief saved my life? I … well … um …" She sighs and turns to the demi-god, "thank you to you and Isis for saving me." She then looks over Sphinx, "You're a strange looking fellow, aren't you? What brings you to our beautiful city of Abydos?"

"I am here on behalf of Anubis. He has sent me to bring him the Sacred Crown of Abydos."

"The Sacred Crown of Abydos for Anubis? Hmm, that is indeed a significant request…"

"He is lying! He's the imposter who poisoned you! He wants to steal the crown! Anubis would never consort with such a creature! Don't trust him!" Amsu and Amsi protest in unison.

"Silence!" The Mayor shouts turning to her advisers. "You leeches have been seeking the crown ever since you joined the Council. This Sphinx guy has already proved himself more trustworthy than you two!" Sphinx gently rubs the back of his neck at his accomplishment. "Hmm, this difficult decision requires some deliberation … why is everyone so interested in the crown these days? I must think … the best course of action …" She mumbles to herself and then turns back to Sphinx. "Sphinx, join me in the Main Council Chamber in a few moments and I will inform you of my decision. I need to think … and I'm so tired." The Mayor complains as she and her advisers walk out of the room.

Sphinx heavily sighs and uses this time to talk to himself, "Isis, where could you be?" He whispers as he turns around and walks out of the room. Once in the main Council Chamber he walks down a flight of stairs and goes over to the Mayor and other Council Members that are standing near a statue.

"Above all, the people of Abydos express their sincerest thanks for the good deed you have done for this city. Our fair city has been going through a most turbulent time recently. It seems that some higher power is determined to bring misfortune and misery to our lives. Your arrival and heroic actions have been like a ray of hope to the people of Abydos. Thus the council has decided that the Sacred Crown of Abydos will be entrusted to you … on the condition that you deliver it safely to our lord Anubis and express our warmest regards to him." The Mayor says ending her speech and presenting the Sacred Crown of Abydos to the male apprentice.

"WHAT?!?!" Amsu and Amsi shriek in surprise.

"You cannot give him the crown, he is clearly an imposter! Anubis would never endorse the actions of one such as him! The crown is ours!" Amsu says taking the crown from the Mayor. "You are not going to give it away to anyone, you stupid fool!" Suddenly the ground begins to quake as the statue moves aside to reveal a hole. "Come, brother, the crown is ours. As for you, Mayor, your short sightedness has secured the fate of this city once and for all!" Amsu finishes as he and Amsi run to the statue and jump down into the hole.

"Oh, Ra almighty. Someone must stop them! The traitors are escaping! Please, Sphinx, I implore you and Isis to retrieve the crown!" The Mayor pleads to the demi-god.

Sphinx sighs and looks away, "I wish she could, but she can't."

"Why can't she?" The Mayor asks a bit suspiciously.

"She's gone. Vanished. And I have no idea where she is. I've looked everywhere."

"Why don't you turn around?" A voice calls out to them.

Sphinx immediately turns around to see Ralix holding Isis against her will in his arms near the stairs to the Council Chamber doors.

"Ralix." Sphinx growls with venom as he slowly walks towards his enemy.

"What will it be Sphinx? The girl or the crown? You can't save both."

"Watch me." Sphinx summons his sword and charges at Ralix only to be repelled by an unknown force. He shakes his head and looks up at the demi-tiger to see his arm outstretched. "What the --"

Ralix chuckles as he tightens his hold on Isis, "You can't win Sphinx."

Sphinx stands up and prepares himself to fight, "I never fail."

"You just did." The tiger responds with an evil smirk as he snaps his fingers causing demi-god's arms to fall to his side tightly bound to his body. "Now watch me walk away victorious." Ralix turns around and walks up the stairs to the Council Chamber doors with Isis.

She manages to remove Ralix's hand from her mouth, "Sphinx!" She shouts struggling to free herself.

"Isis! NO!" He screams struggling in the unknown binds around his body.

Once Ralix is at the doors he snaps his fingers again releasing the demi-god from the binds and casually walks out of the Council Chamber with his wife-to-be. Enraged, Sphinx starts sprinting after Ralix but gets stopped by the Mayor when he's half way to the doors.

"Sphinx! The crown! There still may be time to retrieve it!" She says pointing to where Amsu and Amsi went.

The demi-god stops and stares at the doors with a few tear brimming in his eyes. This seems like a lose/lose situation that will end terribly. He stands in one spot, frozen, as he's torn between his love for Isis and his duty to retrieve the crown. The last thing he wanted to do was betray Isis and he vowed many years ago he would never abandon her. But here he is years later abandoning her when she really needs him. Looking down the apprentice fights back his tears and runs for the statue. Climbing up onto the stone wall he jumps into the dark hole and falls deep beneath the Council Chamber. Soft sand meets his feet and hands at the bottom as he looks up at his surroundings.

The large island is covered in sand with only four crystals sticking out of the middle. Other than that there seems to be no possible way to escape this place unless they exited the way they came in. Keeping this in mind he circles around the island perimeter in extreme caution with his sword in hand.

"I know you two are here! Show yourselves!" Sphinx shouts but nothing responds to him. After walking around the island with no response to his calls, he comes to the conclusion that he's the only one here. Falling to his knees the apprentice punches the sand with his fist in anger.

"The crown … gone." He says angrily scolding himself for not going after the crown first. "She's gone." He continues scolding himself for not being able to rescue Isis. "I … I failed."

A beam of white light appears a couple feet away from the demi-god. "Even though you failed. You tried to do the impossible." Imhotep's voice says as he approaches his apprentice.

"In other words I failed."

"We'll discuss this more on Sun Shrine Island. There's nothing you can do now to change what has happened." Imhotep answers gently holding out his hand.

Sphinx stands up on his own and avoids his Master's gaze by keeping his head down as Imhotep transports them to Sun Shrine Island.

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE:**

**1) They're very much appreciated! (My goal is to reach 100 reviews for this Book. Please help me out) **

**2) Whoever does will get an update from me (the author) of when Book 2: Isis will be posted!**

**SNEAK PEAK AT BOOK 2: ISIS!!!** Ralix is holding Isis hostage until the wedding while Sphinx is back on Sun Shrine Island with Imhotep discussing some important issuses that have arised. Imhotep will finally explain Isis's past, why Set is after her, and how she became this Key of Eternal Darkness. A dark past will be revealed, but will Set gain what he has been after for years? READ TO FIND OUT!!!


End file.
